Adventures in Dating
by jakefanatic
Summary: Jacob asks Janet out for a dinner date and she accepts. This is their story about what happened on that date!
1. The Debate

Author's notes: ' ' denotes Jacob and Selmak speaking to each other; _italics _denote Selmak is speaking out loud or person on other end of telephone conversation.

This story contains some language, some violence, and some sexual content.

* * *

**The Debate**

'What are you afraid of?' Selmak teased.

'I'm not afraid!' Jacob stammered.

'Are to! Otherwise you would have asked the question by **_now_**!' she countered.

'It's not that simple, Sel!'

'Pfft! What's so hard about it? You walk right up to her and then ask!'

'Sel…you wouldn't understand. You're a girl. You don't see things from my perspective as a man.'

'Jacob Michael Carter, we have faced far more terrifying things in the seven years we've been together. We have even survived hell! And you do make a wonderful impersonation of a Goa'uld. But you can't walk up to a woman and ask her out to **_dinner_**?'

'I can walk up to a woman and ask her out to dinner. It's just…this one's different.'

'Different? How?' she teased again.

'Selmak!' he whined.

Selmak giggled. She knew what he was talking about. She was simply trying to build his confidence up. After all, he'd been out of the dating game for a long time. Things were different than when he had dated Allison, Samantha's mother. But while the times have changed, the type of woman Jacob was interested in has not.

Allison Carter was a spirited and intelligent woman. Over the course of time Jacob and she were together, he never tried to tame her spirit. He would never do anything to change her into something she was not. And even though it was painful at times, Jacob was so glad to see that spirit live on in his children and even his grandchildren.

Mark, his son, was so much like Allison. Same fighting spirit. Only thing he got from Jacob was his stubbornness. And receding hairline. Sam, on the other hand, looked a lot like her mother and inherited far more qualities from Jacob than he would have liked.

'Jacob, this fear is natural. It's the same fear you had when you first approached Allison.'

'I seem to recall she said no that first time,' he countered.

'But you never gave up,' she pointed out. 'And look how that turned out. You were married to her for seventeen years, produced two beautiful children, and…forgive me for saying this…you both would have still been together today if she wasn't in that accident.'

Selmak paused, choosing her words careful.

'And…you are not betraying your love for her by asking this question. It's only dinner. But if by some chance this dinner turns into something more than I believe in my heart that Allison wouldn't mind. If she's up there watching, she would want you to be happy. I'm darn sure she's honored by the fact that your love for her has never faded in the twenty-five years since her death.'

Again she paused, then couldn't help herself.

'Besides, what woman wouldn't be turned on by the fact that you've stayed faithful to one woman long after she died? It speaks volumes about your character.'

Selmak sensed his amusement. For the first time in days he seemed optimistic. But of course, Jacob had to be such a sourpuss about it!

'Who am I kidding, Sel? Why would she go out with me?'

'For crying out loud, Jacob! Show a little backbone! Walk in there and ask her or **_I will_**!'


	2. The Question

**The Question**

Finally, Janet was able to relax and enjoy a cup of coffee. The day had been hectic from the time she arrived. Sgt. Siler nearly electrocuted himself for the fifth time this month, shutting down power to the infirmary and various labs in the process for several hours. Janet was able to save him…again!

No sooner than they got power back did SG-2 returned under heavy enemy fire. It took Janet three hours in surgery to save Colonel Reynolds' leg. It was still too early for Janet to tell if he would be able to return to active field duty or not. She already forewarned him that he had many weeks, possibly months of rehab ahead of him. He was just very grateful to be alive and had thanked her repeatedly.

Now that Janet had some time she was going to fill in her reports for the day while enjoying her coffee. And she did so for a little over an hour when the most unlikely of visitors came knocking on her office door.

"General Carter!"

"Sorry to disturb you, may I come in?" he politely asked.

"Of course," she smiled, offering him an empty chair near her desk. "How are you and Selmak adjusting to life on Earth?"

"It hasn't been that bad of a transition," he answered while sitting down. "Selmak's always enjoyed our visits to Earth. But even with that and after the month we've been here, he hasn't adjusted to the sun light in our room so early in the morning and waking us up. Our quarters in the Tok'ra tunnels were so dark."

"Have you tried darker curtains?"

"I wouldn't want to redecorate Sam's spare bedroom. Besides Selmak and I will only be there another two weeks. Then we'll have our own apartment," he answered. "We'll tackle that issue then."

"I take it, you didn't come to my office to discuss decorating patterns," she said, noticing how he shifted nervously in his seat.

"No," he replied then cleared his throat. "I was wondering…if you weren't doing anything this Friday evening…would you have dinner with me?"

Janet blinked in surprise. She didn't see that coming!

"I discovered this wonderful little Italian Restaurant," he quickly continued with a smile, surprising her again. Janet loved Italian Food. And there was only one Italian restaurant in town. "Of course, you can say no if you like. Mine or Selmak's feelings won't be hurt in the..."

"What time should I be ready?" she answered, interrupting him and without realizing what she said.

It was like her mouth had a mind of its own. Or perhaps because it had been several years since a real gentleman had asked her the question and she didn't want to waste the opportunity. Although, one can't really call the man she was married to for a year a gentleman.

"Excuse me?" he asked, eyes wide.

And suddenly the tables were turned. He was surprised and it showed. Janet almost laughed. She didn't think anything in the universe could surprise a man like Jacob Carter, Major General, ex-Tok'ra resistance leader, and generally known as a hard-ass of a man. He wasn't any of those things as he sat before her, looking a little…bewildered and nervous. Then again, she really didn't know him at all and had no idea what he was capable of. Other than his reputation the preceded him throughout the Air Force, to her he was her best friend's father, a good friend of her commanding officer, and a host to a Tok'ra symbiote that actually had a sense of humor.

"I said, what time should I be ready?" she replied making him smile.

"Is seven too early?" he asked expectantly. "I promise to have you home before midnight!"

"Seven's perfect," she grinned.

"See you then!" he smiled brightly as he stood and then left quickly.

Again, Janet was surprised at the smile he'd just flashed her. Obviously, she just made his day! Pfft, he just made hers for that matter, as she couldn't stop smiling either.


	3. Late Friday Afternoon

**Late Friday Afternoon**

Sam and the team returned early from their mission. The debriefing was painless for once as the Colonel kept his wisecracks down to a minimum. After which, General Hammond bid them all a good weekend. The guys were talking about a barbecue and suggesting they meet at the Colonel's house in an hour. Colonel O'Neill told Sam to bring Dad…as usual.

The Colonel **_finally_** had a drinking partner. Daniel couldn't hold his liquor and Teal'c never consumed any kind of alcohol. Sam didn't like to drink that much. But Dad, because of Selmak, could match the Colonel drink for drink and never feel the after effects of a hangover! And ever since Dad and Selmak arrived on Earth to make it their home, the team had been getting together every Friday evening.

It took a few days for Sam to get used to Dad being home on a permanent basis. Although, it almost didn't work out that way when Dad and Selmak first arrived after leaving the Tok'ra. Dad hadn't explained much to Sam and Selmak was as tight lipped about it too. In fact Dad's only words about why they came to Earth were that the Tok'ra High Council told him and Selmak to either shape up or ship out. Sam never thought of her father as being a radical. Apparently, amongst the Tok'ra his ideas were dangerous and Sam had heard a rumor that Dad wasn't a good influence on Selmak.

Regardless, Dad and Selmak chose the latter. But while they fled one form of oppression they were confronted with another. The IOA and the Joint Chiefs were drooling over the fact that they had a symbiote under their control. They wanted Selmak's vast knowledge and skilled abilities to be put to good use at Nellis Air Force Base. '**When pigs fly!**' were Dad's exact words when he shouted into the red phone in General Hammond's office and slammed it down so hard the phone blew apart into a dozen pieces. Sam hadn't realized just how protective Dad was of Selmak until that moment. He was ready to leave Earth, leave his family and friends so that Selmak wouldn't be used as a lab rat.

Thank the Lord for General Hammond! He had begged Dad to give him twenty-four hours before fleeing the planet and had flown to DC and had a long talk with President Hayes. To this day, Sam and the others have no idea what was said. They only knew that Hammond and Hayes were friends from way back and Hayes must have owed General Hammond a favor. A **_big_** favor. He returned with not only the blessing from the President but also a signed affidavit by the President, the Joint Chiefs and the IOA giving Dad and Selmak permission to live their lives as they saw fit.

Of course, Dad was never one to relax. Even when he was on vacation he was always doing something to keep busy. He had convinced General Hammond into giving him and Selmak their own SG team with the condition that he and Selmak promised to make available their collective knowledge to the SGC and only the SGC. General Hammond wasn't too keen on the idea of giving Dad his own team from what Sam remembered. She could honestly say that it was the first time she ever saw General Hammond had looked…frightened, like having Dad **_and_** Colonel O'Neill out gallivanting about the galaxy was going to cause some cosmic catastrophe worse than a black hole or a dark star!

Whatever! Sam liked having her Dad around more! Pulling up into her drive way she smiled at seeing his 1967 Shelby GT Air Force blue with the white racing stripes from front to back. When Sam was a little girl there were many occasions when she helped Dad by handing whatever tool he needed while working on the engine for the car. He had basically built the engine from scratch and worked on the body of the car himself. He had finished it while Sam was away at the Academy but waited until she came home for its first test drive. No matter how many times they had fought while she was growing, his Mustang was neutral territory where they could actually enjoy each other's company.

"Dad!" Sam called after she walked through the front door.

"In here, Sam," she heard him shout from his room.

Sam headed down the hallway to the open door to see Dad standing in front of a mirror putting a dark blue tie on. He was wearing a dark charcoal gray suit. His dress shoes looked so shiny that one could see their reflection in them and…

"Are you wearing cologne?" Sam asked, taking in a whiff of the air.

"Yeah…why?" he replied worriedly, turning towards her. "Too much?"

"No…I…I just can't remember the last time you wore cologne. I got so used to your after-shave," she smiled. "What's the occasion?"

"I…I have a date," he replied, clearing this throat.

"Oh."

Ok, Sam was a little…shocked. The idea of Dad going out on a date was…well the idea **_never_** crossed Sam's mind!

"You ok with this, Sam?"

"Sure!" she answered quickly, trying to hide her unease.

Dad let out a sigh.

"Listen, kid…I haven't been out on a real date in a long time. This lady…well she's very beautiful. So I thought I'd do what gentlemen do…I asked her to dinner and she said yes. Now, I'm not saying anything's going to happen. It's just dinner. And it has been a long time. The last date being with your mother. So, give the old man a break…please."

Sam chuckled softly to herself.

"Sure Dad," she smiled. "Do I know this lady?"

Dad suddenly blushed. Great! It was someone Sam actually knew!

"Uh…I can't tell you," he answered rather reluctantly and nervously. "Not yet anyway."

Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"Let's see if I survive this evening first," he answered, his face actually turning a slightly darker shade of red.

"What about Selmak? Is he helping any?"

"Selmak, hasn't been on a date in over a century!" Dad scoffed. "He's as nervous as I am!"

Sam laughed, shaking her head.

"Really, Sam are you ok with this?" Dad asked, evidently seeking her approval.

"I'm fine," she smiled, although she wasn't really sure how she felt about it at the moment.

"Thanks, kid!" he cheerfully said, then kissed her cheek. "I have to go. I need to hit the flower shop before they close!"

And poof! Just like that, he was out the front door.


	4. Jack's House

**Jack's House**

The smell of lighter fluid filled the air as Daniel walked up the steps onto Jack's deck. Sure enough, Jack was just tossing a match onto the coals.

"They only had Porterhouse on sale," Daniel said as he set the bag on the table. "I also bought some boneless chicken breast and vegetables for kebobs."

"Sounds good. I think I have skewers in one of the kitchen drawers," Jack replied. "Teal'c's in there trying to put the salad together…hey Carter!"

Daniel turned to see Sam, alone, walking up the steps.

"Where's Dad?" Jack immediately asked.

"He's not coming, Sir," she replied. "He…he had a date."

"What?" Daniel and Jack asked at the same time.

"He's going out to dinner with some **_woman_**," she answered.

"Way to go, Dad!" Jack cheered.

Daniel could tell that Sam wasn't ok with the idea.

"Sam, he's not trying to replace your mother or anything," Daniel said quietly to her as they headed into the house. "Sometimes…sometimes we widowers just get lonely. Although it's something we don't like to admit and would deny it if someone asked us."

"I know. He just surprised me, that's all," she said. "I had no idea he was even interested in…dating. I don't know if I can handle him bringing home one woman this week or another next week."

"When's the last time your father went on a date?" he asked.

"He said it was with Mom."

"Oh…" Daniel gasped. He had no idea it had been **_that_** long. However, it told Daniel all he needed to know about Jacob's character. "Sam, I wouldn't worry about your Dad going out and dating all kinds of women. From what I know, he doesn't give his love lightly to any woman. It's obvious, this woman, whoever she is, must be special to him. Otherwise he wouldn't have asked her out."

"I guess so. I just wish I knew who she was."

"Well, whenever he decides to introduce you to her, just remember **_she_** makes him happy."

"It has been a long time since I've seen him really happy," she admitted.

"So! Who's the lucky lady?" Jack asked, moving past them into the kitchen. "Or maybe it's Jake who's the lucky one!"

"Sir, that's my father you're talking about!"

"Relax Carter. I'm just playing around. Besides, your Dad's too old fashioned for **_that_** on the first date!"

Daniel gave Jack a long look while Sam did the right thing and ignored Jack. He shrugged his shoulders. And all Daniel could do was just shake his head and follow her lead.


	5. The Pick Up

**The Pick Up**

Jacob pulled up in front of Janet's house and turned the engine off.

'Jacob, relax! You're wound up so tight that I can't breathe!'

'Sorry, Sel. Just thinking about Sam. She had that look on her face.'

'The 'I'm not too sure about this but I'm going to keep my mouth shut about it' look?'

'Precisely!'

'Don't worry so much. You did kind of spring it on her. I mean…you could have told her on Monday after we actually asked Janet!'

'I didn't know how to tell her. I sure as hell had no idea how to tell her it was her best friend that I had asked out!'

'What's done is done. Let's try to enjoy this evening.'

'Thanks for helping me with the flowers,' he said, hugging Selmak.

'What's a girl for? And I promise to keep the comments down to a minimum,' she replied, hugging him back. 'Just so you know, the next date we go on I will not be kept so quiet.'

Jacob smiled, getting out of the car. Suddenly he was optimistic about a second date when he hadn't even started this first date with Janet. Actually, he was counting on a second date. He really liked Janet. She had a spirit that reminded him of Allison. But Janet was definitely her own woman who could hold her own in a world of men. And for a tiny thing, she was so fiery and full of life!

Of course, he never would have asked Janet out seven years ago after he had first blended with Selmak. At the time, he saw Selmak as his 'soul-mate' because he had some understanding of the intimacy that occurred with the blending thing. But once they blended, he realized that while their bond was intimate, it was purely one of friendship.

He learned to love Sel's comments on daily life. He laughed when she got her first taste of ice cream and chocolate cake because she reacted just like a kid refusing to eat the essentials and thinking she could live by chocolate alone.

It wasn't all fun. They had their bumps mainly because he was a man and Sel had inhabited only women during her two thousand years until taking him as her host. But Jacob knew enough that he was never going to take the woman out of her so he never tried.

Just that at times…it made some things…difficult…and embarrassing!

Like dating. Selmak always had an eye for an attractive man. Jacob…did not nor would he **_ever_**. That first year was difficult listening to her comments. A few times he yelled at her to shut up about it, especially when she'd commented on his contemporaries, making naughty little comments about them being boy toys or alien sex slaves. To this day, Jacob still wished he had bleach for his mind after witnessing one of her wet dreams!

He also had to watch his own mind when his eyes caught sight of a beautiful woman. Selmak reacted much like he did to her. She'd often asked him if all men thought about were boobs! Honestly, he didn't always think about a woman's breasts. Sometimes they were just **_out_** there…greeting him with their usual bounce or wiggle shouting at him: Look at us! We're PERKY!

But really, he wasn't obsessed with them! There were other physical attributes of a woman he found equally appealing. For example there was nothing like the nape of a woman's neck or the small of her back or her slender long legs. Of course, Selmak thought differently and threatened to turn him into a eunuch for thinking that way whenever a beautiful woman crossed his sights!

That's when he decided that the company of the opposite sex was off limits. Besides it was not like he was some playboy after Allison died. In fact, the number of women he had been intimate with between the time Allison died and when he blended with Selmak could be counted on one hand. Just that every now and then he was lonely and needed to feel alive. Nothing more like feeling alive than in the heat of passion with a beautiful woman.

It was when Selmak was forced to leave the Tok'ra because she would not take another host, one more compliant and less stubborn, that Jacob realized he was being unfair to her. It took a few years after their blending but she had eventually come to see the beauty of women through his eyes and every now and then hinted at him to seek the companionship of women. At first, he thought she was just saying it for his sake because he was living like a Monk and that she felt responsible because she had threatened to castrate him. Then he realized she was saying it for both their sakes.

They both had needs. They were both lonely even though they were together. He lost his wife some twenty-five years ago. And Selmak lost her mate, of one thousand years, some six hundred years ago. Neither were hoping for nor seeking that kind of love again. Until fate landed them on Earth one month ago, just in time for a Memorial Day celebration.

Jacob never paid much mind to Doctors whether they were pretty or not. They were always the bearers of bad news to him. They told him his mother and only parent died when he was ten years old, they told him his wife and lifelong companion was dead, and finally they told him that he was going to die. But on that day when he and Selmak were feeling rejected, their lowest and most depressed, Jacob saw a ray of light.

At first he didn't even recognized this beautiful woman. Her long hair was wavy and hung down freely down her back. She wore a yellow summer dress. Not too low cut to be considered vulgar, just enough to catch a man's eye if he was looking. Jacob was absolutely flabbergasted when he learned that it was Dr. Janet Fraiser! He had never seen her in anything but her white coat or surgical scrubs. And she was always on duty when he saw her. At the barbecue her smile was that much brighter and her eyes were filled with so much life.

Selmak couldn't hide her amusement from Jacob. She even reminded him to keep his mouth shut after his jaw had dropped. Selmak was already friends with Dr. Fraiser because they had worked together a couple of times. Still, Jacob had to learn about this woman for himself. So for two weeks he surreptitiously asked questions about her and learned that Janet Fraiser was exactly the kind of woman he was attracted to. It took another two weeks of Selmak nagging for him to pluck up enough courage to ask Janet out.

And now…Jacob was going to learn what this woman was like for himself!

'You look fine,' Selmak told him as he gave his suit the once over. 'Hold the flowers so that she sees them when she opens the door.'

'Yes, Selmak…it's not like I've never done this before! I do remember how to give a woman flowers!'

'Ah…yes…you did that far too often with Allison! Why do men always assume a woman will forgive them if they bring flowers when they apologize?'

'Who cares? They worked! Allison always forgave me! We'd kiss and make up whenever I gave her flowers. I even think Sam was conceived after we had a huge fight and I showed with two dozen yellow roses!'

'Let's just hope that if things progress nicely with Janet that we give her flowers because we **_want_** to, not because we **_have_** to!'

'Deal,' he smiled as he reached to push the doorbell.

A moment later, Janet opened the door and gasped at the sight of the flowers. Thankfully she was googling over the flowers and didn't notice how Jacob had reacted to her beauty. Selmak had to remind him to close his mouth again.

Janet was…stunning! She was wearing a silk lavender evening gown with spaghetti thin straps. Her earrings dangling down matched a thin necklace around her delicate neck. And her soft brown eyes seemed to sparkle brighter than any star he had ever seen. Then Selmak whistled loudly in his head when Janet walked away to get a vase for the flowers.

'Nice legs!'

'Selmak! And they say men are animals!'

'What…she can't hear me!'

'Thank Egeria!'

"Thank you, Jacob. They're beautiful," Janet smiled bring the filled vase out and putting it on the coffee table in her living room. "They're my favorite color too! How did you know?"

"I have my sources," he smiled and then held out his hand, palm up. "Shall we go?"

Janet nodded and slowly put her hand into his. The moment his hand wrapped around hers Jacob felt his stomach flutter. Even Selmak wiggled for a second before settling back down.

"Why are you giggling?" Jacob asked as he led Janet towards his car.

"Men and their toys," she smiled indicating his car.

"Look who's talking. You have a Mustang of your own. V8 if I'm correct," he smirked making her mouth drop open.

"It's in my garage! How did you know?" she asked, then narrowed her eyes playfully at him. "You are going to have to tell me who your source is! Did this person tell you I love Italian food too?"

"No," he answered honestly. "I was going for the most romantic and nothing is more romantic than Italian. In my opinion anyway."

"You are just full of surprises," she smirked.

Jacob simply grinned at her as they drew closer to his car.

Being the perfect gentleman, Jacob helped Janet into his car before head around to get in himself. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Janet was grinning from ear to ear and trying to hide it as he started the car's engine.

'Oh yeah…she's a speed junkie too!' he commented to Selmak.

Selmak giggled within Jacob's mind as he pushed his car ten miles past the speed limit. He honestly didn't care if he got a speeding ticket. He was a safe driver. Plus, he was not going to deny Janet any of the fun that she might have while in his car!


	6. Here We Go!

**Here We Go!**

The flowers were tulips. Janet's favorite. And they were purple! Her favorite color! She had to admit, she had Jacob pegged wrong. **_Way_** wrong! He always seemed old fashioned and a stickler for the rules. Hell she knew he was faithful because he still wore his wedding band.

Simply by the way he drove the Shelby, Janet knew he was like most pilots in the Airforce. He was an adrenaline junkie. He shifted the car up and down, masterfully maneuvering it through traffic on the highway. Little did Janet, Jacob, or Selmak know that those skills were about to be put to the test.

Janet sensed a change in Jacob's demeanor when they came to a stop at the light. She looked over at him to see his dark eyes narrowed as he looked into his rearview mirror. His hand adjusted the mirror and his face hardened.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The same car has been following us since we left Sam's house," he answered, not taking his eyes of the mirror. "I didn't notice it until we were getting off the highway. But it looked too familiar. Selmak says it's the same car."

The light changed and Jacob had to move forward.

"We're really sorry for this, Janet," Jacob sincerely sighed.

"You think whoever's following us is after Selmak?" she asked, even though she knew that to be the answer.

"That's what my gut's telling me. I made a mistake, thinking it would be safe for Selmak and I here on Earth."

"I can't believe it's any one of our Government branches. The rogue NID have been taken care of as have the Trust."

"It could be anyone or any Government," Jacob countered. "I'm sure Selmak or the knowledge Selmak contains is worth something some where."

"The danger would be the same no matter where you both had gone," she smiled. "Better that you're with friends."

"That is very kind of you, Janet," he said sadly. "Last thing I want is for my friends to get hurt though."

"Wish I brought my cell phone," she muttered.

"I didn't bring mine either. I was afraid our evening might be disturbed. Plus I know George really well. If he needed me that badly he would put an APB on my car to find me."

They came to a stop at another light.

"Thank you," he said, grasping her hand and gripping it firmly. "Thank you for saying yes. Wish we would have had a chance for that dinner."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," she said, knowing he was going to suggest she get out of his car. She gripped his hand tightly back. "Why not out run them? You have the faster car."

"Holy Hannah! That's exactly what's Selmak's been telling me!" he laughed.

The light changed but Jacob didn't move. His laugh was gone. He placed his hand firmly planted on the shifter. A car honked behind them. Jacob revved the engine.

"Hang on," he ordered.

The car behind Jacob honked again and again. Janet looked in her side mirror. She had no idea which of the four cars behind them was the one following them. But at least three of them were getting pissed that Jacob wasn't moving. She too was wondering what he was waiting for.

Then the light changed. A second passed and the other traffic started to move. That's when Jacob pressed the gas pedal down hard and let the clutch out. Smoke from the burning rubber off his tires filled the air behind them as the Shelby tore across the intersection. Janet could hear another set of tires screeching through all the honks as they broke several road rules at once.

Going through a red light and making a left turn from the far right lane were nothing compared to the speed Jacob quickly got his Shelby Mustang up to. And forget about the fact that he was driving on the wrong side of the road to get around traffic.

Behind them Janet saw a black four-door sedan following breaking every law that Jacob did. They ended up back on the highway. Janet remained quiet, not wanting to be a distraction to Jacob or Selmak as they pushed the car to its limits. But on the highway Janet saw now that two cars were chasing them.

"Jacob!"

"I see them!" he shouted back. "I don't think I can lose two cars. Our only hope is that we can stay ahead of them all the way to the SGC."

Janet nodded. She had full confidence in Jacob. He sounded confident. Well, he was supposed to sound confident. He's a General for Pete's sake! But no matter how this evening turned out, Jacob and Selmak made one hell of an impression on her. She just hoped she got the chance to tell them that later.


	7. Meanwhile, Back at Jack's House

**Meanwhile, Back At Jack's House**

"Carter, your Dad is just like any other guy…only he has more manners than most men I know," Colonel O'Neill explained. "Present company excluded."

Sam rolled her eyes. She now realized that she shouldn't have said anything about Dad going out on a date! If she had kept quiet about it, she wouldn't be inflicted with all the excuses a man has for dating women! She just hoped that the Colonel didn't bring up the sex issue again. Of course, that was wishful thinking!

"All I'm saying is that it's natural for your Dad to seek the company of a woman," he continued. "And Teal'c tells me that the Tok'ra are very passionate when it comes to se…"

"I think Sam's heard enough!" Daniel thankfully interrupted.

Dad dating was one thing. But Sam didn't even want to imagine Dad having sex. That was just…ew…icky…down right gross! She certainly didn't need the Colonel painting a picture for her! What little she'd remembered from Jolinar's memories was way too much information about a Tok'ra's sexual abilities as it was!

Besides, Sam was still curious about who this woman was. Did she ask Dad out on this date or did he ask? Maybe it was Selmak that did the asking. Still, Sam wanted to know who this woman was that caught Dad's eye. The fact that Sam didn't know was…unsettling.

While Sam was grateful for Dad and Selmak living on Earth now she also worried about them. Selmak was still a hot commodity to someone. And whoever would go after Selmak would be going after Dad. The last thing Sam wanted was for Dad to get hurt emotionally or physically. They had been estranged for so many years until he had blended with Selmak. The symbiote gave Sam her father back. She didn't want to lose him and would do anything to keep him in her life.


	8. The Capture

**The Capture**

Jacob used his symbiote enhanced strength to keep his hands on the steering wheel and to keep the car under his control. But it was difficult when that damn car behind him kept ramming into the back of his expensive classic!

"Shit!" he muttered as the car fishtailed back and forth.

Sparks suddenly flew on the passenger's side as the car bounced of the guardrail. Jacob slowed down as little as possible trying to regain control. The moment he did he heard and felt the metal on metal again. This time, his car jerked hard and the backend swung round. He felt as if he was in the flat spin of a jet as he fought the steering wheel.

Selmak counted that they had spun around three times before Jacob was able to get control. He didn't even care if they were pointed in the wrong direction at the moment. He just slammed his foot on the gas and let out the clutch, peeling rubber as they sped off.

Their escape was short lived. A third car came from no where, slamming into the side of Jacob's. He did the only thing he could do. He threw an arm over Janet and held her firmly in her seat as the car flipped and rolled across the road and down a short embankment. Then the car finally came to a jerking stop.

"You alright?" he asked while checking her for a head injury.

"I'm fine!" she replied.

"Stay here…it's me they want," he said, reaching under his seat.

Thankfully the gun was securely fastened and was where it should be when his hand latched onto it. He yanked it out and unbuckled at the same time.

"I'm so sorry, Janet," he said, quickly kissing her on the cheek.

A bullet ricocheted off his car as he emerged causing him to duck. Glancing up, he saw a figure and just fired his gun. Two shots and the figure went down. But two more appeared.

"Ahh!" he cried out feeling a bullet penetrate his right shoulder.

The pain caused him to drop his gun. With Selmak being left handed, it was no problem as Jacob picked up the gun with his good hand and started shooting. He was able to take out one more target before a voice from the front of his car shouted at him.

"Drop your gun or I shoot the woman!"

'Do it Jacob!' Selmak told him, dampening the pain he felt in his right shoulder as best as she could under the circumstances. 'Surrender now, we can escape later.'

'And if we can't escape later?'

'We **_will_**,' she replied confidently.

"**DROP IT!**"

"Ok…I'm dropping my gun!" Jacob shouted, tossing his gun away. "Just leave the woman out of this! It's me you want. She has nothing to do with this."

In the fading sunlight, Jacob could see the gunmen were wearing all black and had masks on. He even understood the language they were speaking to each other. It wasn't English but it wasn't Goa'uld either. That's was about all he saw and heard before he was face down in the dirt. Selmak started trembling within. He received a huge adrenaline surge from her and wrestled his way to his feet.

There were four of them. Neither was fighting fair as one kicked Jacob hard in the groin and another put a bullet in his leg. He found himself face down again. Still, he struggled until something was jabbed hard into the back of his neck.

Selmak screamed loudly within his mind and Jacob reiterated the cry of pain with his own voice. A few moments later the darkness fell over him and Selmak.


	9. The Morning After

**The Morning After**

Jack groaned loudly. He was angry with himself for forgetting to mute his cell phone! Today was Saturday for crying out loud! The one day of the week he really enjoyed sleeping in usually because he was hung-over from drinking a few too many beers. Without Jacob around last night Jack didn't drink that much and wasn't actually hung-over. He just wanted to sleep in.

So last night he unplugged his phone but forgot about his cell phone. He'd figured that if the planet was in need for him to save it again that Hammond could just as easily send someone over. Lying there with the blanket pulled over his head he debated for a moment whether to answer it or not.

The ring was persistent.

"Crap," he cursed, reaching for it. "This had better be important!"

"_Sir…yes, Sir, it is important!_"

"Carter?" he questioned sitting up. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"_Yes, Sir I know…it's early_," she answered while Jack looked to see that it was seven in the morning. "_But it's my father. He never came home last night. I tried calling his cell but he didn't take it. I was just wondering if he called you…Sir._"

Jack rubbed a hand over his face. He couldn't believe that Carter was checking up on her old man!

"Carter, I don't have to explain to you the intricacies of dating do I?"

"_I'm sorry, Sir?_"

"This is something you ought to already know! It is very obvious to me that Dad's date went well. Went **_very_** well, as it is equally obvious that he spent the night with this mystery lady. I hope I don't have to explain about what happens between a man and a woman because I know I do have a habit of being too subtle! Do I have to explain?"

"_No, Sir. You don't._"

"Good. Just be patient. In a few hours he'll probably turn up, his clothes might be in disarray and he might have dopey grin on his face. But trust me…Dad's doing just fine!"

Jack snapped the phone shut severing the connection before she could say anything else. This time he turned his phone off. Then snuggled beneath the blanket and fell back asleep. Only the next time his sleep was disturbed it was the doorbell.

Looking up he only saw that forty-five minutes had passed.

"For crying out loud!" he growled, flinging the covers off. He then stomped his way to the front door. "Carter, you had better not be on the other side of this door!" He yanked the door open. "Daniel…please…don't tell me Carter's got you looking for Dad."

"Uh…no, actually General Hammond sent me to get you since you weren't answering your phones," he replied, looking a little baffled as he usually does when Jack's talking about one thing and Daniel has another on his mind.

"Ok, give me a few to get dressed," Jack said, allowing Daniel into his home.

"So…I take it…"

"Dad got laid," Jack snickered. "Good for him! Wish Carter would relax! One would think she was the parent by the way she was acting." He paused before heading down the hall and turned. "I mean…she actually **_called_** me looking for him!"

"Well, it has been a long time since her father showed any interest in women."

"Listen…I know Jacob loved his wife very much. That's obvious from the fact that he still wears his wedding ring. But let's face it…he's a guy just like you or me. We have our needs and I'm positive he's satisfied a few of them over the years. Besides, he's an adult he can do whatever he wants and doesn't need his daughter's permission!"

"I think she's just uncomfortable with the idea. He did kind of spring it on her. She had no warning," Daniel countered.

"Daniel, if you had a daughter and you were dating a woman would you tell your daughter you were going to have sex?"

"Well…no."

"There you have it!" Jack replied triumphantly. Then remembered why Daniel was here in the first place. "So, what did Hammond want again?"

"He didn't say. He just said to head to the SGC."


	10. The Scene of the Crime

**The Scene of the Crime**

Debris and glass was strung out for over a mile on the road. So were several tire marks. George looked at them and couldn't make heads or tails of the skid marks. He was still shocked that Jacob was able to walk away from the mangled mess of his prized Shelby Mustang in one piece.

"Teal'c, what can you tell me?" Hammond asked looking down the embankment where Jacob's car still rested.

Teal'c was kneeling down by the driver's door examining the ground.

"There was gun fire…General Carter was injured. The amount of blood indicates the injury is not life threatening," he explained then slowly moved up to within a few feet of George. "Here…two assailants were killed. A third was over here. And another down there, near the front of the vehicle." Teal'c then walked a several yards away but kept parallel with the road. When he stopped he knelt down, his hand touched a few areas on the ground. "A struggle occurred here…four men against a single man. The single man…"

"Jacob?"

"Presumably. General Carter fought ferociously before he was beaten. There is more blood here. However, I cannot be certain who it belongs to. I can say General Carter was unconscious when he was removed from here, as evident by these dragging marks"

"Thank you, Teal'c we'll let forensics do DNA testing on the blood to confirm if it's Jacob's or not."

"There is one more thing General Hammond."

"What is it?"

"Another was with General Carter…a woman," Teal'c answered, making George raise an eyebrow. "She did not go quietly as she put up a struggle the entire way up the embankment."

"Major Peterson!" George shouted down at the young man who was bagging the bullet shells near the car causing him to look up.

"Yes, Sir."

"There was a passenger…a woman…"

"We didn't see a purse of any kind but I'll have my team dust for fingerprints, Sir. Maybe we'll get lucky."

"Holy crap! Would you look at that mess!" Colonel O'Neill commented making George sigh within. "I bet Jake's going to be pissed that someone was joy riding in his car!"

"Actually, Jacob was driving his car, Colonel."

"Are you sure? Carter said he had a date and that…" O'Neill paused and suddenly looked a little ill.

"What is it?"

"She said that Dad didn't come home last night," the Colonel answered. "I just assumed he was having a good time…Sir."

"Does Sam know?" Dr. Jackson asked.

"She's on her way," George replied solemnly. "From what we could tell, Jacob was chased…"

"General Hammond?" a very young but intelligent Lieutenant Amanda Green politely interrupted.

"Go ahead Lieutenant."

"I've finished my analysis of the tire marks, Sir."

George nodded for her to continue.

"Two cars were in pursuit, Sir. Evidence suggests that they chased General Carter up the mountainside. Half a mile up this road his car was hit, causing it to spin out of control. But the General managed to regain control and speed to here. The Mustang reached speed of fifty miles an hour before a third pursing car hit it squared on against the driver's side causing the Mustang to roll and come to rest where it now sits."

"Thank you," George said then dismissed her.

"Oh my God! Dad!" Major Carter gasped, causing George to turn around. "General…where is he?"

"He's alive," George immediately told her. "My guess is he would be of no use to his captors dead. And Teal'c found evidence that your father did not go without a fight."

"We'll find him, Carter," O'Neill confidently said.

"Do you know who the woman was in his car?" George asked.

"No, he never told me her name," she replied, putting up a good front.

Always the strong soldier like her father. It was very rare that she had moments of weakness. But they were never in battle or when the pressure was on to save the universe. George also knew that Samantha Carter was not going to be a bystander in this investigation. He ordered her and the rest of SG-1 to find out who this woman was on the chance that Major Peterson's forensic team couldn't find the answer.

From George's experience it was always best to keep busy. He was planning on the same thing back at the SGC by making a few phone calls. Hopefully he could discover who out there would be interested in an ex-Tok'ra, symbiote toting General of the Air Force.


	11. The Investigation

**The Investigation**

First Sam and Daniel spent an hour asking a few of the neighbors if they had seen any suspicious cars parked on the street. One lady commented that she saw a black car parked in front of her house all week at various times of the day. Then she commented about a blue sports car, with white racing stripes, that scared her little dog to death each time the driver revved its engine. Sam refrained from smile but had to elbow Daniel who couldn't hide his amusement as they walked out of the ladies house.

From there, they looked through Dad's things for two hours. Every so often Sam had to remind herself that she wasn't intruding on his privacy but searching for clues to perhaps help find him and at least discover whom this mysterious woman was that captured his heart.

When Dad mentioned he had to get flowers, Sam knew this woman was special. He never bought flowers for anyone…only for Mom. And after Mom was gone, he bought them for Sam but only on special occasions like her birthday or when she had graduated from High School and the Academy.

So while Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c searched for the flower shop that Dad might have gone to, Sam and Daniel searched for clues here in Dad's bedroom.

"Your Dad's so neat," Daniel remarked. "I'm almost afraid to touch anything."

"Mom trained him that way…or at least she tried to," Sam smiled. "He used to be a slob…leaving things in a trail behind him. I remember I used to follow him and pick up what he set down so that Mom wouldn't yell at him."

"How old were you?"

"Three," she answered picking up Dad's organizer. She started flipping through the pages. "He loved to antagonize Mom sometimes by leaving his shoes and socks on the floor in the living room beside his favorite chair. After Mom died everything had to be put in its place. It was a strict rule in our house. If you made a mess you had to clean the mess. Mom had Mark and I trained well so we were accustomed to tiding up after ourselves."

"You know, Sam…Jacob's not trying to replace your mother."

"I know," she smiled at him as he came over.

"Did he write anything for Friday?"

Sam flipped to the page showing this week's schedule.

"It just says PU at seven," she read.

"Pick up…that's when he was meeting her. He had his hair cut on Thursday and picked up his suit from the dry cleaners. Wednesday: Call Tony to confirm. He even wrote a number. Could that be her name?"

"One way to find out," Sam said, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. She dialed the number half not expecting an answer but half hoping someone would answer.

"_Tony's Family Italian Restaurant, if your calling for a dinner reservation this evening we're full,_" an older woman's voice sounded.

Sam blinked in surprise then quickly composed herself.

"No actually I was hoping you could help me. My name is Samantha Carter, my father has been missing since last night and I think he had dinner reservations there at your restaurant. Can you tell me when and if he arrived with someone?"

"_I can check the reservation book, for you dear._"

"Great! His name's Jacob Carter."

"_Ah…yes, here it is. Jake Carter, Dinner reservation for two at eight._"

"Did he show up?" Sam anxiously asked.

"_Hold on, let me ask my husband._"

Sam heard the woman shouting in Italian. Then she heard a deep man's voice bellow something back in the same language.

"_I'm sorry, Miss but your father never showed up. We gave him half an hour then gave his table to someone else._"

"Could he have still come and gotten a different table?"

"_No. Tony would have recognized him because he met Jake on Sunday. I remember because he spoke Italian better than my husband who was born in Sicily! Jake was looking for a nice restaurant for his lady friend._"

"My Dad wouldn't have happened to mention his lady friend's name…did he?" Sam asked, feeling more awkward as each word came out of her mouth.

"_Wouldn't he have told you that himself? He is your father!_"

"It was his first date with her…I think he was nervous about telling me who she was," Sam replied feeling nervous.

"_In that case, no. He did not say. I sincerely hope you find your father. He's such a nice man. Knows how a thing or two about romance._"

"Thank you…thank you for your help."

"_You're welcome, my dear._"

"Well?" Daniel asked as Sam closed her phone.

"They don't know who she was but Dad never made it to the restaurant."

"Carter!" Colonel O'Neill's voice shouted from the living room.

"In here, Sir," she said heading out into the hallway. "Find anything?"

"Purple Tulips," O'Neill smiled gleefully. "Apparently your Dad was there for forty minutes picking the perfect dozen. The clerk said that she let Dad into the back to pick out some fresh ones after giving her a fifty dollar bill for a tip!"

"Did he get a card for the flowers or anything?" Daniel asked.

"He got a blank card but didn't fill it out in the store," the Colonel answered.

"The clerk did say that purple was this mystery woman's favorite flower which was why General was so adamant about picking the purple Tulips," Teal'c added.

"They had to be purple?" Sam asked.

"Maybe…that's…her favorite color?" O'Neill suggested.

"That would make sense if she's important to Jacob," Daniel commented then got this far away look in his eyes.

"Daniel…whatcha thinking?" O'Neill asked.

Daniel glanced nervously at Sam then back to the Colonel.

"You have an idea who she is, don't you?" he asked Daniel.

Daniel's eyes flicked her way briefly again.

"Ok…it's just an idea," he said, pushing his glasses back into place. "But I know of one woman who likes tulips, loves the color purple, and would kill for Italian food."

They all stood anxiously waiting for him to say the name, especially Sam.

"What if it's Janet," he finally said.

Sam's stomach did a somersault. And the Colonel burst into a hearty laugh.

"Little Janet Fraiser with big bad Jake Carter and his sneaky snake, Selmak! Yeah right Daniel! She wouldn't go out with him or Selmak!" O'Neill laughed. "She's not even his type! And I know for a fact that he hates Doctors!"

"I'm going to have to agree with the Colonel, Daniel," Sam admitted. "Janet and my Dad…it's just too…weird. Besides, Janet would have told me."

Actually, Sam found it…beyond weird. It was kind of disgusting. Janet was only a year older than Sam was. **_Yuck!_** It turned Sam's stomach just thinking about Dad and Janet…

"Jack, you obviously don't know Jacob as well as you think," Daniel said bluntly. "And Sam, I can't believe you! You of all people would know that Janet's the kind of woman Jacob would be attracted to! And of course she didn't tell you because it was your father!"

"Here's a question…what about Selmak?" O'Neill interrupted. "Maybe he's the one attracted to Janet then!"

Sam listened as Daniel and the Colonel debated on the kind of woman Dad or Selmak would be attracted to. The Colonel never held back, forgetting that a woman was even present when he went into detail about a woman's physical attributes. And Daniel what he said about Janet was beginning to make sense. And as Sam thought about it more and more her stomach twisted and tied into tighter knots.

She couldn't…she didn't want to think of her best friend that way. Sam never saw it before but Janet had a few qualities similar to Sam's mother. Which is probably the reason why the two women hit it off almost instantly when they met seven years ago.

A cell phone rang.

'Saved by the bell!' she thought to herself, totally unable to handle anymore from either the Colonel or Daniel.

"It's mine," O'Neill said, holding up his phone. "This is O'Neill…No, Sir…Yes, Sir...I understand, Sir…No, we'll go check it out."

This time the Colonel's eyes flicked nervously her way.

"It seems, Janet didn't show up for duty this afternoon and…her fingerprints were discovered in Jacob's car," he said slowly. Her head dropping as he continued. "General Hammond wants us to check her house out, just to be certain."

They were all silent. And when Sam looked up, the guys were all looking at her. Looking and probably waiting for her to…freak out!


	12. We're Not In Kansas Anymore, Are We?

**We're Not in Kansas Anymore, Are We?**

'Sel?' Jacob called. 'SEL!'

No response came.

'Shit,' he muttered within his mind.

Jacob opened his eyes then quickly snapped them shut as the light was way too bright around him.

"Jacob?"

His heart skipped at beat at the sound of Janet's voice. Only it was in fear for her.

"Janet…what are you doing here?" he asked, squinting until his eyes adjusted to the light.

"They we going to get rid of me but I pointed out that whatever they gave you and Selmak nearly killed you both. Both your heart rates dropped dangerously low. These people knew who I was and decided my expertise was more valuable to them and took me along for the ride just to keep an eye on you both."

"Thanks. They gave Selmak some kind of tranquilizer. It hasn't entirely worn off," he said as he slowly sat up.

His head felt like it had been kick a few times and he had a terrible taste in his mouth. When he reached to grab his head and pain shot down his arm and through his chest. Then his leg was killing him from hip to ankle and every muscle in his body ached as all of his senses awakened. The room started spinning and his stomach suddenly did a somersault. Jacob managed to turn his head away from Janet just as he puked up what little he had in his stomach onto the floor beside him.

"Sorry," he said, avoiding eye contact and feeling utterly embarrassed.

"Don't be," she smiled, pulling a Kleenex out of her purse and wiping his face.

"Normally I handle pain much better than this but I've gotten used to Selmak dampening the pain."

"How is Selmak?"

Jacob sighed, reaching to her again. But again, receiving nothing back.

"Alive. But still unconscious," he frowned.

The room suddenly jostled like…like they hit a turbulence pocket.

"We're on a plane!" he said looking around and noticing they were in the cargo hold of a small aircraft.

"We've been flying for some time now."

Jacob closed his eyes for a moment. His pilot senses telling him what he needed to know.

"We're descending," he said, struggling to get to his feet.

"I heard them talking…some kind…" she started as she helped him up.

"It's Japanese," he told her.

She was unable to hide her surprise. It made him smile.

"I was stationed in Okinawa when Sam was still in diapers," he explained and looked out a nearby window. "After Nam' they put my linguistic skills to use."

"Just curious…how many languages do you speak?"

"Italian, Japanese, Russian, and some French. Then there's the various dialects of Goa'uld I picked up from Selmak," he answered, continuing to look out the window trying to gage which island of Japan they were heading to.

"Any other surprises?" she asked.

"You'll have to wait and see," he smirked at her. "We're landing somewhere in Japan…I can tell you that much. I'll know more once we've descended even further."

Jacob paused and sighed, "I'm so sorry, but it looks like I'll be breaking my promise."

"What promise?"

"I had promised to have you home by midnight…I failed."

Janet gently took hold of his hand.

"I forgive you…this time," she smiled warmly.

"You're too kind," he smiled back. "You…you wouldn't happen to have anything else in your purse other than Kleenex?"

"I have some Aleve, lip gloss, and a couple of pieces of coffee candy. Why?"

'Coffee candy for a coffee fiend,' he thought to himself. Out loud, "I could use some Aleve for the pain. Maybe a piece of candy too."

"I thought you gave up coffee for Selmak?" she asked, pulling what he requested out of her purse.

"I did…but something's got to jolt her awake and the coffee candy should do the trick!"

"Her!" she retorted, making him blush slightly.

"Oops…that wasn't supposed to come out," he chuckled nervously. Then he decided that there was no use in lying to Janet…he couldn't do it. "Selmak has inhabited only women until me. After two thousand years as a woman, I can't take the girl out of her. Nor would I even try to. I love her for who she is. She's my best friend as well as my symbiote. She gave up so much when we left the Tok'ra. She wouldn't give me up for another. So, I owe her and I would do anything to protect her."

"Your secret's safe with me," she smiled softly, her hand resting on his as she set the Aleve and candy in his hand.

He knew the timing totally sucked and yet the moment seemed so right. He craved just one sweet taste of her lips. Only as he lowered his head, when his lips were mere millimeters from hers the plane dropped hard causing them to lose their balance.

Jacob held her close, managing to keep them both steady and on their feet. But the moment was gone. They both realized that as they smiled to each other.

"Janet," he spoke softly, grasping hold of her hand, looking into her gentle brown eyes. "I would do anything to protect you too."

She smiled, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. He could feel her trembling with fear. Even he was afraid…afraid for Selmak, for himself and for this beautiful woman. However, Jacob knew how to use his fear to his advantage. Plus, he had an idea where they were going. He just hoped these people who had taken him prisoner didn't do their homework on him because if they had they would have discovered that these islands weren't all that foreign to him.


	13. Why I Hate Coffee

**Why I Hate Coffee**

Selmak's eyes literally popped open once the caffeine hit her system. It was only a miniscule amount. But any amount had an effect on her.

'**Jacob! I thought I told you no coffee!**' she shouted at him. **'This is a MAJOR VIOLATION of the Jacob Carter-Selmak Coffee Treaty of 1996!'**

"You ok?" Janet asked, who was sitting beside her.

"I'm fine…my ears are ringing," Jacob answered. "Selmak just woke up on the wrong side of the brainstem! Give me a second with her."

'Selmak, are you ok?' he asked her, his concern evident in every fiber of his being.

'I'm fine,' she sighed hugging him tightly. 'The coffee candy worked…woke me right up. But…things are a bit fuzzy.'

'We're in an airplane and descending for a landing.'

Jacob shared everything with her from the moment he woke up which was only half an hour ago. Yet, in that half an hour he and Janet had gotten along very well. Including letting a little secret out with the slip of his tongue. Selmak was pleased about Janet's reaction. She and Jacob had both dreaded the idea of lying to the woman about Selmak's choice of gender.

'Go ahead, Sel,' he smiled, sensing her thoughts.

Selmak came for in dramatic fashion as usual by making Jacob's eyes flash white.

"How are you feeling, Selmak?" Janet asked, her smile as bright as the one she showed to Jacob.

"_I've been better,_" she frowned then looked nervously as Janet put her hands on Jacob's neck.

Janet definitely had a Doctor's touch! Her fingers poked and prodded in a not so dainty manner!

"_Ah…that's a little sensitive! Do you mind?_" Selmak growled.

'Selmak, she's only trying to help us,' Jacob reminded her as Janet backed off and her smile faded.

"_Please forgive me Janet,_" Selmak quickly said, grabbing hold of Janet's hand. "_I have not fully recovered from the drug they injected me with. You may proceed with your exam. However, might I suggest you use a softer touch. The back of Jacob's neck is throbbing and I cannot understand why._"

"Can I see?"

Selmak nodded and then leaned forward.

"Does it hurt here?" Janet asked, her fingers gently pushing against Selmak.

"_Yes. What is it?_"

"That's where they gave you the injection. By the way they jammed it in there it left a welt the size of a golf ball on the back of Jacob's neck…right where you are exposed."

Selmak frowned. It was not good that she could not detect the injury. If she couldn't detect her own injury how could be of any use to her host, a host who was in a great deal of pain but was doing a wonderful job at hiding it from Janet.

'Perhaps the drug isn't completely out of your system,' Jacob suggested.

'Perhaps,' Selmak replied with a heavy sigh to him.

She caught the fragrance of Janet's perfume sparking a memory of when Jacob was driving his car on the Highway. Before they'd even realized the danger they were in. She could sense that Jacob now wished he had never asked Janet out because then she wouldn't be in this mess with him.

'You must not think that way,' Selmak gently told him.

'But I'm right. If I hadn't asked her she wouldn't be here with us,' he said and then retreated.

"What is it? You look so sad?" Janet asked, her hand resting on Selmak's cheek.

"_Jacob and I feel terrible for you being here._"

"Neither of you could have known. Besides, shouldn't we be thinking about how we're going to get out of here?"

Selmak smiled. She had forgotten how Janet always looked on the positive side of any situation. Jacob's been such a sourpuss lately that it has rubbed off on Selmak.

"_Of course we should_," Selmak said as she got to her feet, ignoring the burning pain in her leg and shoulder.

"Jacob already looked around…there's nothing we can use as a weapon."

"_It helps if I look for myself. Jacob has a keen eye but he's not perfect._"

Janet giggled quietly to herself.

'I heard that, Sel,' he grumbled.

Selmak hugged him as she inspected the cargo hold. For once, Jacob was perfect and correct about there being nothing. Feeling the pressure upon her as the plane further descended, she headed over to a window.

'Looks like we'll be landing at Osaka International,' Jacob told her.

'A public airport?'

'Yes, why?'

'That could be to our advantage.'

'I'm sure they have a private landing area for the jet away from the main terminals.'

'Still…where there's a will there's away. Isn't that what you used to tell me?'

Jacob nodded.

"_Janet, I must retreat_," Selmak informed her.

"I'm sorry I was unable to help with the bullet wounds," Janet quickly said interrupting Selmak.

"_We will be fine. I must retreat to do what I can to sustain Jacob. So please do not be alarmed if you do not hear from me for some time._"

"Wait…can I…can I ask you a question? Just in case I don't get a chance to ask later."

Selmak nodded, curious about what Janet's question was.

"Why do you dislike coffee?" Janet asked.

Selmak laughed, as did Jacob within.

"_It isn't actually the coffee but the caffeine_," Selmak admitted. "_Caffeine and I do not mix well together. I'm hyper enough as it is. The first time I tried coffee Jacob and I didn't sleep for three weeks! And I drove the Martouf nuts because I wouldn't shut up or sit still. Lantash said he was tempted to zat me on several occasions. But the worst was coming off that caffeine high…I was sick for two days and poor Jacob was the one doing all the puking. So we decided it was in both our interests to stay away from caffeine. But when he tells everyone he gave it up for me he speaks the truth. Jacob felt so terrible about what had happened to me._"

"You really love him, don't you? You speak his name with great affection."

"_The relationship between host and symbiote is complex_," Selmak sighed. "_Love is one way your people describe our relationship however it is an inaccurate description. True we have intimate knowledge of each other. But to know each other is the only way to co-exist in harmony and work together as one._"

"How can you work as a team if you don't trust one another," Janet commented.

"_Correct_," Selmak smiled. She then took Janet's hand in both of hers. "_Know this, Janet. Although there are two individuals within this body, we are one entity. We work as one…we live as one…we…we love as one._"

"I understand," she smiled warmly.


	14. The Escape

**The Escape**

The plan as Jacob quickly told her was that when the opportunity presented itself they'd make a run for it. He knew this Airport well and judging from the time of day it should be busy with lots of people. He hoped that they'd be able to blend in with the crowd as they made their getaway. From the Airport they'd make their way to Kokubu, a small town just outside of Osaka. There Jacob was hoping to look up an old friend who lived there or at least he hoped still lived there.

From what they had been able to deduce was that their captors had assumed they gave Selmak enough of a sedative to keep her knocked out for the entire trip. No one ever checked on them except in the beginning of the flight to give Janet food and water and let her use the lavatory. That's what they were counting on anyway. So Jacob pretending to be unconscious, using Janet's lap as a pillow. And she was being the attentive Doctor that she was keeping a watchful eye on him and Selmak.

After the plane had stopped, two of their captors entered the cargo hold. Now Janet had no clue as to what they were saying to each other. But the bigger of the two came over and yanked Jacob up onto his feet and supported him. The other pulled his gun out and said something to Janet, motion with the gun for her to get up.

Trusting in Jacob, she did as she was ordered. The sun setting in the horizon was breathtaking as she exited the plane behind Jacob. But she didn't have time to gawk and took in her immediate surroundings instead. About fifty feet from the plane was a four-door car with black tinted windows. One of its back doors was open and the driver was standing beside it as if to shut it immediately once she and Jacob were inside. She didn't see anyone else and was surprised.

Jacob who had been as limp as a rag doll suddenly exploded from his position. For a man with two bullets still in him, he moved rather well. It had actually all happened so fast that Janet was barely able to take in how he incapacitated one guy and then separated her from the other man, shoving him aside while managing to kick the gun out of his hand at the same time. Just that Jacob had done so and that his hand was holding tightly onto hers as they raced down the runway across another runway and into the main terminal.

Knowing that they had to run, Janet had opted to leave her shoes behind. They were barely designed for walking and definitely not for running. Boy, was she so glad she left them behind. She was barely able to keep up with his long strides barefoot and would have only slowed him way down if she had her shoes on.

Inside the terminal were hordes of people everywhere. Jacob's hand tightened even more around hers, keeping her as close to him as possible while they made their way through the crowds. Nor did he slow their pace when they exited the Airport. They hurried with a crowd as they crossed a busy intersection.

Several blocks later, Jacob suddenly came to a stop. Janet said nothing seeing that he was debating about which way to go. And for the first time she was able to take a look around. This really was a strange land to her. She couldn't make heads or tails of the storefront signs let alone the street signs! Everything was in Japanese. Although, Janet did recognized the McDonald's Arches the next block over.

Then Jacob moved again, pulling her slowly along. Janet was surprised to find that they were in front of a bank. Jacob opened his wallet and pulled out a credit card.

"Not sure if this is a good idea but we need money or we'll get nowhere," he explained as he slipped the card into the ATM machine.

Whether he intended to or not, Jacob hit the Japanese language button and Janet couldn't read a word of what was on the screen. She had a good idea that was about it and guessed that he had taken out nearly six or seven hundred dollars in Japanese currency. Once he had his money he pulled the card out and dropped it.

"No…leave it," he said when she started to kneel down as if to pick it up. "If they're looking for us, they might be tracking my credit card activity. I'm hoping someone will make use of my card to keep them off our backs."

"Ok," she nodded and glanced nervously around.

"Let's take care of you first before moving on," he whispered, taking hold of her hand.

"Excuse me?" she asked, wondering if he was going to leave her somewhere.

Jacob glanced down at her feet and smiled, "I can't in all good conscience allow a lady to walk around Osaka barefoot."

"Oh," she sighed in relief.

"Here…I'll only be a minute," he said and was gone inside a store before she could even tell him her shoe size.

It was the longest minute of her life. Although technically it was about three minutes. Still, Janet felt vulnerable just standing there. She was so glad to see him and so surprised that the shoes fit perfectly. But she didn't have time to question him how he knew as he insisted the getting moving as quickly as possible without drawing attention to themselves.

They had moved in a zigzag pattern through the streets. Every so often when they'd reach a corner, Jacob stood there for few minutes, and looked to see if anyone was following them. They'd been walking for half an hour when he suddenly stopped.

"Janet…trust me on this ok…I need you to keep watch while I go inside the store," he said, holding her shoulders with both his hands. "Ok?"

Janet nodded nervously.

"If you see anything suspicious come and get me right away."

"Ok."

Jacob suddenly engulfed her in a hug.

"It will be alright, I promise," he said. "I'll be out in fifteen or twenty minutes…no more."

He kissed her cheek and disappeared into the store. She couldn't tell what the store was selling by the name because she couldn't read it. But after a quick peak inside it looked like a little bit of everything.

While waiting and keeping watch her hand lingered on her cheek where he'd kissed her. The first time he did so she was shocked that he did it and then horrified at how hurt he'd gotten. His cry of pain had echoed so loud on the mountain road that Janet was positive or at least hoped they could hear it at the SGC. And then he almost kissed her on the plane. Again she was surprised. Though she was more surprised that she wanted him to kiss her.

Janet had to admit that in such a short time she had gotten to know Jacob Carter and Selmak rather well. She wasn't at all disturbed by the fact that he had a symbiote in his head. Actually, Janet couldn't imagine Jacob without Selmak. She first met him after he had blended, only really knew him as Sam's father but had enjoyed working with Selmak of the rare occasion.

But Janet never knew the pair until now. And she never would have guess that Selmak was predominantly female. Janet could understand why Jacob never mentioned that fact to anyone! He would be laughed at and never treated seriously. Which is why his secret would be safe with her; she would never tell a living soul unless Jacob or Selmak wanted her too.

"Here!" Jacob said, startling her. His arm quickly wrapped around her waist, holding her close. "Sorry."

"That's ok," she sighed in relief, feeling her heart returning to its original place within her chest.

"Here, I bought you a sweater," he said, wrapping it around her shoulders. "Again, I had a little help picking your size."

"Thank you," she smiled. "How did she know my shoe size or sweater size? That source of yours?"

"No, actually Selmak guessed your size…she used to be a woman, remember?" he smirked.

Janet giggled softly and felt a little at ease. Jacob and Selmak were just so full of surprises that Janet was determined to get to know both of them. Plus, she was confident that the two of them would figure a way out of this mess. After all, two minds were better than one.

They stopped at one other store. Once Jacob came out he quickly shouted something in Japanese. A moment later a man pulling a two-seater carriage appeared before them. He spoke to the man again using the native language. The man nodded and bowed. Jacob returned the bow, set the large shopping bag on the floor, and assisted Janet into the carriage.

It was after he settled beside her with his left arm wrapped around her shoulders that she noticed he was grimacing. Inside his jacket she could see the fresh blood stains on his dress shirt. Out of habit she touched his forehead and then grabbed his wrist, checking his pulse.

"I'm fine, Janet," he insisted with that typical male bravado that just **_irked_** her.

Since he had essentially rescued her, she kept quiet…this time.

"Now this…**_this_** is what we don't have in Colorado Springs," he smiled indicating the ride they were going on. "A nice…romantic ride under the stars."

"It truly is another world over here," she admitted watching the nightlife blossom around her.

"Not so different," he whispered.

Janet turned to see his dark eyes. They seemed to glimmer with a life she had never seen in the before and wondered if she was the cause. She turned away, unable to meet his penetrating gaze. Instead, she leaned into him as his arm tightened around her.

For the duration of the ride, Janet allowed herself to forget what they were running away from. But the Doctor in her was nagging at her when she saw him limping slightly after he paid their driver.

"Jacob, I **_need_** to tend to your injuries," she insisted when he reached her side. "You're slightly feverish."

"You will…inside," he said quietly, taking hold of her hand. "And the raised temperature is just a side effect of the symbiote working overtime. Please, try not to worry so much."

"I can't help it. It's in my nature," she countered.

"I know," he smiled tenderly at her, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. "Come on."

They entered what she assumed was a hotel. Jacob immediately removed his shoes as a hotel maid hurried over with slippers for them. Janet just followed Jacob's lead. He obviously knew this culture's traditions. The desk clerk narrowed his eyes at them as they approached. He probably assumed that they were American Tourists. Only his demeanor quickly changed when Jacob spoke to him in Japanese and gave him what Janet assumed was a nice tip.

The same maid escorted them to their room. Jacob took his slippers off, setting them just inside the door. Again, Janet did whatever he did. While Jacob gave the maid a tip Janet took a look around the room. There was a small low table for two with mats on the floor for sitting on. A few decorations on the walls and a bed…or a bed rolled up or what she assumed was the bed. It was on the floor in a large area when one would think the bed would be. On the floor with it were two pillows and a blanket. But there was only one so called bed!

She turned when she heard Jacob's voice. He was talking on the phone. Janet had to admit she was impressed. He spoke the language fluently. No pauses or repeats. Not that she'd know, she couldn't understand a word of Japanese. All she knew Domo Origato Mr. Roboto. But that didn't really count.

"Sorry," he spoke softly. "Sel's running on empty and so am I. The food will be here in an hour. That should give you plenty of time."

That was her queue. Janet easily slipped into her role as Doctor and started helping him undo his tie. His arm seemed to just hang useless beside him now. Tiny beads of sweat had formed on his forehead and he was grimacing quite noticeably now.

"I should take a look around…make sure we weren't followed," he protested taking off his jacket.

"When I'm done with you," she said as she unbuttoned his shirt.

Jacob raised an eyebrow at her causing her to giggle softly.

"You **_know_** what I mean," she smirked.

"You know, I'm not totally incapable of undressing myself. Why don't you get the medical supplies out of the bag."

Janet was reluctant but she nodded and moved away from him.

"Wish there was a chair for you to sit on," she mumbled as she slowly rummaged through the bag, finding the medical supplies. "Might make things easier for me."

There wasn't much, just a knife, tweezers, some gauze, bandages, and iodine. Turning around, she saw he had stripped down to his pale blue boxers. Immediately she was concerned as the tissue surrounding the bullets in his thigh and shoulder was swollen and a deep shade of red. She just hoped that the bullets didn't penetrate too far.

"Maybe you should lie down," she suggested.

He slowly nodded then limped over to the bedroll. Janet hurried over and helped him unroll it before helping him lie down. Then she quickly retrieved the supplies. When she returned, Jacob looked a little more relaxed than before.

"_Do not fear, Janet_," Selmak said. "_I put Jacob to sleep. It is for the best. He has exhausted himself these past few hours. And do not worry, he will not feel any pain._"

"What of you?"

"_I will be fine_," Selmak replied, putting up that same bravado as Jacob had done earlier.

"You're so full of shit, Selmak," Janet said, causing Selmak's eyes to widen. "You and Jacob both have the same grimace when you're in pain and trying to hide it."

"_You are a very perceptive woman, Janet Fraiser_," Selmak smiled. "_Then please hurry…Jacob's body needs nourishment and so do I if I'm to heal his wounds once you've removed the bullets._"

Getting the bullet out of Jacob's shoulder was easy. It took Janet several minutes to stop the blood from flowing. Selmak actually was able to help by slowing Jacob's heart rate and thus slowing the rate of blood flow. The bullet in Jacob's thigh was a different story. It was imbedded much deeper. Selmak did her best to not make a peep. There wasn't any kind of an anesthetic Janet could use while she dug into the soft muscle tissue. It took her twenty minutes to dig the bullet out.

"Finally!" Janet exclaimed holding up the bullet fragment.

However, she was only entertaining herself. Selmak had passed out. Janet wouldn't have blamed anyone for passing out after that, especially after what they'd been through and under such conditions. Oh well, an unconscious patient was always easier to work on than an obnoxious, smart mouthed one! So cleaning and dressing the wounds went rather quickly. Now, all she could do was wait.


	15. A Lead

**A Lead**

General Hammond didn't look as happy as he had sounded ten minutes ago when he first called Sam and the others to the briefing room. Still, they waited quietly as the General finished with his phone call in his office. Sgt. Walter Davis came rushing in and handed Hammond a piece of paper. The General nodded, dismissing the Sergeant.

After hanging up the phone he glanced at the paper then headed out into the briefing room. His voice somber as usual when delivering the not so pleasant news.

"Apparently, someone has a hold of Jacob's credit card and has been using it," he explained as they all took their seats with him. "I thought we had him but when I got the second call, saying his card was used again…I'm sorry."

"Where was his card used, Sir?" Sam asked. She **_had_** to ask.

"Osaka," he replied handing her the piece of paper.

"As in Osaka, Japan?" Colonel O'Neill asked.

"That is correct."

Sam concentrated on the piece of paper while the others talked. Her Japanese was rusty. Very rusty! Of course the last time she had used it was when she had finished kindergarten. Dad made her and Mark go to a Japanese school because their standards for teaching were much higher and stricter than any American school at the time. Boy, was that one big adjustment she had to make coming to school in the states. However, the study habits she learned in Japan stayed with her throughout her schooling and even to this day.

Looking at the listing she could conclude that a kid must have been using the card because of the locations it was used. A video game arcade store. Some kind of fast food sushi restaurant. A clothing store. A bank…a bank?

"Sir!" she shouted out interrupting them. "Sorry, Sirs. The first transaction was a bank. He took out almost seven hundred dollars."

The Colonel's eyebrows shot up.

"Did he get a raise? I haven't even gotten my review this year."

"General, Sir…that would be more than enough for my father to make his way anywhere in Japan," she said, ignoring the Colonel's comments.

"We can't be certain it's him, Major," General Hammond countered. "For all we know, the people that abducted him are using his card to throw us off the trail."

"It was an ATM, they'd have a video camera," she quickly pointed out. "If we got a copy of the recording during the time of this transaction we can at least confirm if it was my father or not."

"They're emailing me a copy," Daniel said.

"I know it was my father," Sam reiterated. "He would be thinking the same thing…that he might be tracked if he used his credit card."

"And if some kid got hold of it, then they'd lead Jacob's captors on a wild goose chase leaving him and Janet to make a getaway," the Colonel added.

"But if all that's true. Where would they go? We wouldn't even know where to start looking for them," Daniel pointed out.

"Jacob would head towards Okinawa," General Hammond smiled.

"Right, the Kadena Air Base. He was stationed there when I was little. Took the entire family with him."

"Carter, you were a little Geisha girl?" the Colonel questioned barely able to hide his smirk.

"Actually, Sir…I was more like Dad's little Samurai. Mark and I, decked out in our Kimonos and playing with wooden swords," Sam smiled. "We used to drive Mom crazy. Even killed a few of her Banzai plants in the garden!"

"First things first, let's see if it was Jacob who took money from the ATM machine," Hammond ordered.

An hour later, Sam and the guys were on a plane to Okinawa. And Sam was faced with a dilemma: how was she going to deal with the fact that Dad…as Colonel O'Neill so blatantly put it…had the hots for Janet? Sam was getting comfortable with the idea of Dad having a relationship. She just wasn't sure how she was going to react to seeing Dad with Janet.


	16. On Guard

**On Guard**

Jacob woke suddenly and sat up quickly. The thin blanket that was covering him had fallen. A chill came over him as the cool air hit his hairy chest. He was still dressed only in his boxers. Beside him Janet was curled up. She appeared to have fallen asleep while keeping watch over him. Now it was his turn. He slowly got up and gently covered her with the blanket.

Gently removing the bandage dressings, he saw that his bullet wounds had completely healed. From what he could sense Selmak was resting now that her job was done. His stomach grumbled loudly as the smell of food lingered nearby. On the table he saw two trays of food. One was untouched and the other picked clean.

The food was still somewhat warm. Good enough for Jacob as he eagerly dug in with the chopsticks. He needed to keep his strength up. He wasn't entirely sure they were safe yet. Which was why he checked them into a hotel far off the main stream of town.

He was actually surprised he had remembered where the hotel was. The last time he was here he and George had a wild night on the town, got drunk on Saki, and enjoyed being treated to a bath and massage by a couple of hotel maidens. George had reached a milestone when he hit fifty and Jacob wanted it to be memorable. Little did Jacob know he would be diagnosed with cancer a year later and that his life would take an unexpected turn.

While taking another bite Jacob saw the décor wasn't that much different from what he remembered. He didn't expect it to be. Tradition was still highly valued in some Japanese Inns and Hotels. As expected, the tatami mats were perfectly aligned on the floor. The thin futon bed wasn't as comfortable as his bed at Sam's house but was infinitely more comfortable than those damn hard beds he and Selmak had to sleep on in their Tok'ra quarters.

The thick decorative paper on the sliding fusuma screen was different. The bamboo roll-up blinds were a different color than what he remembered. They even finally had more fashionable yukatas than the last time Jacob was here.

He quickly finished his meal then checked on Janet again. She was sleeping deeply and doubted she would wake any time soon. Just in case, Jacob left her a note so that she wouldn't worry. He put the black yukata on knowing it was for him as the other one was turquoise with red and yellow flower patterns…definitely a woman's robe. Confident he wrapped it correctly he then removed his boxers and put his slippers on.

One last look, he saw Janet hadn't moved. Jacob quietly slid the fusuma screen open, stepped out into the hall, and slid the screen shut. Guessing at the time, he deduced that the large public baths for the hotel should be sparsely populated. And he was right. Though he wasn't at all shy about nudity, having endured communal showers both as an Air Force officer and a Tokra, he still opted for a small, single tub near a corner away from the others.

Removing his robe, he hung it on the wall knob nearby and sat on the small wooden stool. As was tradition, he bathed and rinsed before climbing into the tub of steaming hot water. He let a small smile slip as he sank into the water up to his neck. He tilted his head back so that his entire neck and the back of his head were under the water.

He knew Selmak was going to love this!

Sure enough, a few moments later he heard her purring softly within his mind. Her coiled body relaxed and stretched, allowing the heat to penetrate and sooth her. His spine tingled pleasantly from top to bottom. Her way of thanking him as she awoke.

'How are you feeling, Sel?'

'Much…much better!' she purred. 'It's a shame we cannot stay here for much longer.'

'I know. Perhaps another time,' he sighed.

For ten minutes they soaked in silence. Allowing the heat to work into their muscles. Although Selmak was very good at healing and getting rid of the aches and pains she couldn't make his muscles feel this good. At least she was happy as he dried off and put his yukata and slippers back on. Even though she was quiet, he could sense she was content for the moment.

Back at their room, Janet was still sleeping soundly. Seeing her made Jacob feeling tremendously happy. A feeling that was also echoed by his symbiote. But seeing Janet also made Jacob feel sad. He didn't mean for any of this to happen and he certainly didn't intend to drag her into this mess with him. He was going to make damn certain that she made it out of here alive even if he or Selmak didn't.

Being as quiet as possible, Jacob removed the black slacks, white button up dress shirt, and clean boxers out of the bag he bought for himself. With no partitions he had to dress where he stood and did so quickly. Selmak playfully teased him about Janet suddenly waking up and seeing him naked. Of course that didn't happen. While folding up the shirtsleeves he peered outside the window. He couldn't see much of the street below. And no one could see in. Regardless, he let the blinds down.

Then for the next four hours he sat and watched over Janet while she slept. Both he and Selmak remained alert just in case they had unexpected visitors. None came. And Janet awoke with the rising sun. Jacob smiled as her first reaction was to see he wasn't were she had left him.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

Relief filled her eyes as she looked over at him.

"Surprisingly," she replied. "I didn't think this…bed would be comfortable enough. You?"

"Selmak and I are well rested and fully recovered," he said, rising to his feet. He headed over and grabbed the yukata for her. "You may want to hit the baths before they get crowded. This way you could have some privacy. You'll have to leave all your clothes here and wear only this. Remember, bath and rinse **_before_** getting into the tub. You wouldn't want to offend anyone."

Janet rose to her feet and took the robe from him.

"Um…where am I supposed to change?" she asked, glancing around the room.

"Selmak and I will have our backs turned or wait outside the door. Which ever makes you most comfortable."

"I guess…with your backs turned and eyes closed will do," she smirked.

Jacob complied. Although he did have a big smile on his face while standing there with their backs turned. Selmak chided him for having such thoughts.

'I'm only a man Selmak and she is a beautiful woman…get used to it!'

"I'm finished," Janet announced a few minutes later.

Jacob turned and his heart fluttered. She had let her hair down and it lay just so on her shoulders.

"Should I have left my hair up?" she asked, looking a little self-conscious.

"No, you look fine," he sighed. "I'll take you to the baths. Take as long as you want. We'll have breakfast when you get back."

Once Janet was safely in the baths, which were deserted when he left her there, Jacob headed back up to their room. First, he laid out the colorful silk, Chinese dress he bought for Janet. With Selmak's help he was able to find Janet's size. Then he gathered her old dress, his ruined suit, and the used and unused medical supplies and stuffed them into the bag. He folded the knife and placed it into his pocket.

'We'll have to buy her a dress when we get back to the States,' he said to Selmak as they headed down the stairs.

'We'll let her pick it out,' she suggested. 'You have no fashion sense for women's clothes. Without me, poor Janet would be running about Japan in a dress that didn't match her shoes.'

'Alright!' he chuckled to her.

Outside on the street he found an alleyway and threw the clothes away there. Working quickly he hurried back to the hotel. Near the hotel entrance he bummed a cigarette of a passing youth. Some habits die-hard. He always smoked when he was nervous.

'What are you nervous about?' Selmak asked as he inhaled deeply and let the smoke out slowly through his nostrils.

'I know we haven't seen the last of whoever these people are that want you,' he said while scanning the street.

'We must proceed with our plan Jacob. And we'll continue to be on alert. Janet will be alright.'

'I hope so, Sel. I really hope so.'


	17. An Old Friend

**An Old Friend**

It was Sunday afternoon. His grandchildren were gone now having enjoyed their time with their grandfather and grandmother. Mukong was grateful his grandson and granddaughter took after their mother. His daughter Azumi was always a hard worker at every thing she did. Her husband, Mukong's son-in-law, was somewhat…lazy. However, where Shinto lacked he more than made up for in his love for Azumi and the children. And to Mukong, his daughter's happiness was all that mattered.

Only now that he was alone with his wife Misa he knew she would get on him about tending to the fence that needed mending in her garden. He didn't feel like arguing with her; she usually always won. But he didn't feel like fixing the fence right now. And he was looking for any excuse to get out of it.

As luck would have it, Mukong unexpectedly got his wish. He also got the surprise of his life when a dear friend from long ago came through the front gate. And his friend was holding the hand of a lovely petite woman with a shapely figure as outlined by the red and purple Chinese dress she was wearing.

"Jake, is that really you?" he said, testing to see if his old friend still remembered how to speak Japanese.

"I'm afraid, so Mukong," Jake smiled back.

"I see your Japanese has not improved! You still speak it with an American accent! And you lost all your hair!" he joked, hugging his friend tightly.

"Not quite all of it," Jake laughed rubbing the back of his head.

Mukong was pleased that his friend had not changed. The man could still laugh at himself.

"Please, forgive me," Mukong spoke in English to the lovely lady. "Jake has no manners at times and neither do I…"

"Mukong!" Misa shouted from inside their home.

Mukong cringed.

"Is that Misa?" Jake asked, reverting to English as well.

"Unfortunately," he muttered.

"Mukong…I'm calling y…Jaykie!" she shouted, from behind Mukong. "Jaykie, is that you?"

"I'm afraid so," Jake smiled at her in Japanese.

Mukong rolled his eyes as his wife hurried towards them and pulled Jake down in a big hug. Then she saw the woman with 'Jaykie' and one would have thought it was Christmas by the way she reacted.

"Jaykie, you finally settled down again! I'm so happy for you!" Misa cheerfully said, hugging Jake again.

The woman, who Mukong still didn't know, had no clue as to what Misa was saying as it was apparent she didn't know the language. Jake however…Mukong had to refrain from laughing as Jake's eyes nearly popped out of his head as Misa prattled on about how beautiful his wife was. Mukong knew right away the woman was not Jake's wife but decided to play along with Misa. It had been a long time since he had seen Jake and he did miss how they used to joke with each other.

"What is your wife's name?" Mukong asked.

Jake smiled nervously down at his 'wife.'

"Mukong, Misa…this is Janet. Janet these are two dear friends of mine Mukong and his wife Misa," he answered, in English. "Please…Janet doesn't speak Japanese."

"Oh…I'm sorry my dear," Misa said in English, grabbing Janet by the hand. "Please, come inside. We must have tea and you can tell me everything!"

Like the ocean breeze that comes and goes, Misa disappeared with Janet into the house. Jake was standing there with his mouth open and stunned. Mukong just started laughing at his friend.

"Come my friend, you must tell me how you have been and who that woman **_really_** is," Mukong said, patting his friend on the back.

Jake smiled very briefly. His demeanor changed and Mukong realized that this was not a social call.

"Tell me, my friend."

"I need your help," Jake said. "There's some people after me. They kidnapped me and poor Janet, who had the misfortune of being with me at the time. They flew us halfway around the world to Osaka. Where we managed to escape. I took five different taxi-cabs and two public buses just to reach you to make certain that we weren't being followed. And I need your help to get to Okinawa where Janet and I can be safe."

Mukong rubbed his hand beneath his chin, contemplating for a moment.

"Come…inside, Jake...enjoy the hospitality of my home. Then, after dinner we'll talk some more and figure out what I can do to help you."

"Thank you," Jake smiled, very relieved as he shook Mukong's hand.

The afternoon went by quickly. Dinner had come and gone. And during all that time Mukong observed Jake very carefully, taking notice of how he reacted around Janet and how she reacted to him. Neither Mukong nor Jake could dissuade Misa that Janet wasn't really Jake's wife. Misa was a romantic and she saw how Jake looked at Janet too. Misa, like Mukong, would do anything to help a friend.

As darkness fell, Mukong left Janet in Misa's capable hands and found Jake outside in the garden staring into nothingness. Only when Mukong sat down on the bench did Jake react.

"What is troubling you my friend?"

Jake shot him a surprised look.

"Jake, I've known you a long time. You haven't changed much since I last saw you. You still carry the weight of the world on your shoulders when you worry."

Mukong paused.

"Does this have something to do with your lady friend?"

"Partly," Jake sighed. "Truth is Mukong, I'm a danger to those around me. I'm even putting you and Misa in danger by being here. The work I had been doing…I'm still doing…I don't know…I thought I could, you know…live some kind of **_normal_** life."

"What's stopping you?"

"I'm a danger…"

"I know what you said. But you can't live your life constantly afraid for those around you. I understand you are involved in Top Secret work for your Government. But I made a choice to help my friend. Janet made a choice too. Now my friend, it is time for you to choose. You can choose to hide your head in the sand or stand with your head high and face your fears."

"It's not so easy…"

"Bullshit! Quit making excuses!" Mukong snapped, seeing that Jake really needed a talking too! "I remember how you were when Allison was alive. The light faded from your eyes when she died. The only things that kept you somewhat alive were Mark and Samantha. My friend…for the first time in so long the light has returned."

Jake blushed slightly, turning his face away.

"I see how you look at Janet. And I know you. You would not have gone through all this trouble if you didn't care for her. To find true love once is a miracle. But to find it again is nearly impossible. Don't waste this opportunity."

"Don't what?" Jake asked with a smirk. "Mukong, your Japanese is worse than mine! Sounded like you said for me to not take a crap!"

Mukong smiled devilishly, "Just seeing if you were paying attention!"

They both laughed heartily at each other. And when the laughter died down, Mukong was serious again.

"I mean it…don't let her go…I think she really likes you."

"Why on Earth would she like me?" Jake asked.

"Let her decide that for herself. You just concentrate on being who you are and the rest will take care of itself. Now, let's talk about who is chasing you and about how we're going to get you and Janet to Okinawa safely."


	18. A Troubled Host

**A Troubled Host**

Though Jacob took Mukong's words to heart Selmak could sense that Jacob still believed he was endangering his friends. As usual, he was just being stubborn! There were times she just wished that Jacob would learn to loosen up.

He was never this way before Allison died. Jacob had lived life to the fullest. Often taking unnecessary risks like flying his fighter jet with reckless abandonment. Allison was a bit of a daredevil herself and not the conservative wife so many other pilots had in those early years of their marriage.

Both she and Jacob would have continued to be that way when they were so young if she hadn't unexpectedly gotten pregnant a few years before they had planned on having their first kid. Allison's pregnancy with Mark settled her down. Settled her down but didn't extinguish that fire within her. She was always outgoing, had a cheerful disposition, and one hell of a fiery temper that matched Jacob's.

Jacob never tried to tame Allison or she him. And although Jacob seemed reckless with some of his antics those that really knew him could see the intelligence behind everything he did. He never put anyone in danger except himself and even then he never went too far. Then with a baby on the way Jacob used his intelligence to advance himself in the Air Force. As soon as he was eligible for a higher commission he took the tests and passed with high marks and continued to do so throughout his career.

From Jacob's memories, Selmak learned that the most traumatic thing that ever took place in her host's life was the loss of his wife. Mukong was right. The light was gone from Jacob's eyes because a part of him died with Allison. Then the alienation of his children had only pushed Jacob further away from ever truly living again. True he has been alive since Allison's death but inside him he has not lived. Not like he could have.

Selmak saw that Jacob only sought the company of women when he was at his loneliest. And he never tried to find a woman to love. In his mind there was only one woman. To this day he still wears the ring to honor her. It was a shared pain between Selmak and Jacob for she lost someone she loved as deeply as he had loved Allison.

Only Selmak never let her mate's death affect her the way that Allison's had affected Jacob. She mourned Tha'o for a hundred years before trying to find another, hoping to make that…connection she missed with Tha'o with another. There were a few candidates but none who had showed the interest in her. Well, none that is until she took Jacob as her host.

Selmak hadn't realized until seeing through a man's eyes just how pathetic or desperate some of the Tok'ra females were until they threw themselves at Jacob. One in particular, a trollop who wore only tight leather that made her boobs stick way up, had gone so far as to be naked in Jacob's bed when he and Selmak had returned to their quarters from a Council meeting.

Jacob didn't react well. And Selmak's hopes of having sex during the next century or two were snuffed out in the span of the sixty seconds it took for Jacob to toss Anise out into the tunnel! He literally tossed her…well ok, he dropped her on the floor then tossed her clothes out the door. But still, Jacob was resounded to living like a Monk and Selmak had no choice but to comply.

That didn't mean she was giving up entirely. For seven years she worked on her host. Tried to soften that rigid heart of his that beat within his chest. And all that work finally paid off! Jacob asked Janet to dinner. It was a colossal break through in Selmak's book! Then their kidnapping happen and Jacob reverted.

It was easy because Jacob had gotten so used to being alone that he didn't mind the idea of pushing Janet away. The idea of not loving someone meant he wouldn't suffer the pain if they were injured or killed. Selmak knew he couldn't endure such a thing again. But if it ever happened, it wouldn't be the same because she would be with him.

'Stubborn SOB!' she thought to herself in frustration.

'Sel? You ok? You're thinking pretty hard in there and keeping me out.'

'Just thinking what a difficult host I have at the moment,' she answered honestly.

Jacob mentally sighed, 'I'm sorry, Sel. I can't change how I feel. Janet would be better off without us in her life.'

'Mukong is right. You would be wasting a wonderful opportunity,' she pointed out to him. Then she decided to just pour on her usual blunt charm and try to work him. 'I think you should kiss her.'

'What?'

'You wanted to kiss her on the plane,' she said, feeling him blush. 'That was actually kind of disgusting Jacob. You just puked a few minutes before and then you tried to kiss her. But Janet was going to let you! That's saying something…isn't it?'

'I suppose,' he mumbled.

'Then kiss her. We don't want to lose her.'

'Sel…'

'Not a passionate kiss. You don't want to go overboard. Just a little lip pressing would do. Something to tease her!'

'Selmak, first of all we are **_not_** going to kiss Janet. The second we get back to the States I'm going to explain to her that she'd be better off without me. Second, we can't kiss her! It would be totally inappropriate! We never even made our date and we broke our promise to have her home by midnight!'

'Jacob…Jacob,' she muttered shaking her head. 'You're not seeing the big picture! Our date hasn't even ended yet! Tell me of one woman who wouldn't want to go to some far away land, go for a carriage ride while under a moon lit sky, see the sights, and eat exotic food like Sushi! Janet loves Sushi and this is her first taste of **_real_** Sushi! If you ask me…and you haven't…a girl would be a little miffed if she didn't have sex with the guy after all that!'

Jacob, who had been sipping on his Saki inhaled and blew Saki out of his nose when she mentioned the sex bit.

'After couple of days in Japan, we've made an impression on her! I'm sure seeing you in your boxers made one!' Selmak continued not letting up as he was coughing. 'She will never forget this date. I promise you that. Because I'm a girl too and I'm not going to forget it either!'

'You never forget anything Selmak!' he countered blowing his nose in a napkin.

'Jacob, take a look over there and tell me you don't see a beautiful woman that is worth taking a chance on!' she ordered.

Jacob glanced over. Janet was walking slowly on the small walkway through the garden towards them.

'I see more,' he sighed then turned away.

'Don't be afraid,' Selmak said and then she could resist teasing him. 'They say it's like riding a bike.'

'What?' he asked nervously.

'Sex!'

'Ah…Selmak! You have a lot to learn about being a man! You don't have sex with a woman like Janet…you make love to her!'

'Whatever…let's go!'

'Selmak, you're incorrigible!'

"Are you ok, Jacob?" Janet asked when she reached his side.

"I'm fine. My Saki just went down the wrong tube," he smiled as she sat beside him.

Selmak withdrew slightly and listened as Janet and Jacob started talking. Selmak had done her job. Jacob's mind had been redirected. It took a sledgehammer to make him adjust his thinking. It was worth it even if all Jacob did was talk with Janet.

Time. They had plenty of time for everything else to fall into place. For now, Jacob opening up even a little smidgen to Janet was a gigantic step in the right direction. Selmak could still sense the fear within Jacob. But she could also sense his true feelings for Janet.

Yes, it was simply a matter of time. And if Selmak were a little impatient she would simply give him a little nudge here and there along the way.


	19. Sleepless in Kokubu

**Sleepless In Kokubu**

**Jacob -**

Thanks to Misa, Jacob and Janet had to share a room…and a bed. Misa had it in her head that Janet was Jacob's wife and wouldn't see it any other way. Jacob or Janet didn't want to offend her so they played along. Mukong wasn't any help as he grinned and agreed with his wife just to irritate Jacob! Besides, Jacob was going to sleep on the floor and let Janet have the bed. Misa would never know as she and Mukong retired for the evening.

Lying there, with his fingers laced behind his head as he stared out the open window Jacob could feel that Selmak was scheming something. She was awfully quiet while he and Janet had talked out in the garden for over an hour. Perhaps that was a good thing not having her add her two cents in every time he said something. It enabled him to open up as he talked with Janet. He told her things he hadn't said to any woman or closest friend in a really long time.

And in doing so, he found that he missed it. He and Allison used to talk for hours. He could always tell her things he could never say to anyone else. Even after his tour in Vietnam, Allison was there for him when he needed her most.

Janet was so much like Allison that it was down right frightening to Jacob, but frightening in a good way. For Jacob was scared to death when he first realized he was in love with Allison. Even after so many years the feeling was unmistakable within his heart. And just like with Allison, it didn't take him very long to realize he was in love with Janet.

"Jacob!" Janet called quietly.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"I can't sleep knowing you're on that hard floor. There's more than enough room for you here."

Jacob sighed quietly to himself. To be honest the floor was rather hard and not very comfortable even with the pillow for his head and a thin blanket to lie on. And he was feeling a little vulnerable lying so close to the window in just in his boxers.

"Jacob, I trust you to behave like a gentleman," Janet added. "I'll lie awake all night feeling terrible about it."

"Ok," he chuckled and moved quietly to the futon bed. "I wouldn't want you to lose any sleep on my account."

"Thank you."

"No, thank **_you_**. My back will appreciate it in the morning. Now go to sleep Janet."

Though the futon was indeed more comfortable Jacob could not sleep. His senses wouldn't let him. He couldn't entirely ignore the sweet fragrance that filled the air around him. Nor could he ignore the warmth of her body that was mere inches from him.

With his symbiote enhanced vision, in the darkness he could see her outline as she lay on her side facing away from him. She was wearing a more American style nightgown, as it was a rather warm evening. The gown hugged her womanly form that he found as beautiful as the person he had come to know. Her bare arm rested comfortably on her side, rising ever so slightly as she breathed deeply.

'You have nothing to lose and everything to gain, Jacob,' Selmak quietly told him.

'She would be offended,' he weakly protested and not surprised that his symbiote **_wasn't_** asleep.

'No, my friend. Janet chooses to be with whom she wants. She is the kind of woman that allows no one to dictate anything to her. It's not in her personality. And she is one who lives in the moment. Do not be afraid to take the chance.'

'It has been a long time.'

'You have **_no_** idea, my friend,' she replied.

'But…**_we've_** never…you know.'

'Don't think…just feel. And don't fight it…we are as one…remember?'

Jacob wasn't entirely sure if he was ready for this or not. The desire for Janet was there. The will to act was not. He was afraid. He didn't want to see Janet get hurt. But there was no going back as Selmak moved his hand, setting it on Janet's arm then released control back to him. Jacob held his breath when Janet's head moved slightly at the contact. He couldn't tell if she was awake or not. Her arm didn't move nor did she make an effort to move away from him.

Slowly and tentatively he started caressing Janet's arm lightly with his fingertips. A few moments later, when her hand gently touched his he discovered that she wasn't asleep. Her fingers slowly intertwined with his, caressing each other's. Emboldened, Jacob slid closer to her, cupping her body with his. He pushed himself up on his elbow as his hand affectionately moved up her arm and over her shoulder, carefully pulling aside her hair and exposing her slender neck.

'Tell her, Jacob,' Selmak said encouragingly to him. 'Tell her your true feelings.'

Not rushing, his fingertips tenderly stroked the side of her face and neck. Then he pulled the strap down off her shoulder and kissed her shoulder softly. Her breathing increased ever so slightly and he was rewarded with her body gently moving into his.

"I love you Janet," he whispered into her ear, his hand moving beneath her arm. "**_We_**…love you."

His lips found hers and suddenly Selmak started purring. A warm, pleasant heat transferred from her down his spine. His senses came alive like never before! His touch magnified. How he felt was intensified! Selmak's anxiousness mingled with his own.

She told him it would be different…better…more sensual then he could have imagined. But he didn't believe her until now. And this was only the beginning. He was eager to experience more. Jacob made use of some of Selmak's own memories with what he already knew through experience. Thus, enabling him to pleasure Janet in ways even she probably had never even thought of in her wildest fantasies.

And as for Jacob, it was truly nothing like he had ever felt before. Every fiber of his being felt as if it was on fire with ecstasy. Selmak suddenly gave him a gently nudge. He hadn't realized he had stopped what he was doing as he was relishing in this new sensation his body was experiencing.

'Sorry,' he told her.

'No need to apologize,' Selmak mumbled.

He could feel Selmak's anxiousness. He had to remind himself that she was feeling everything he was feeling. While at the same time, he was feeling everything she was feeling. And he was as anxious as she was.

"No…Janet…don't stop," he gasped breathlessly when her hand suddenly moved from his neck. "To pleasure Selmak is to pleasure me…we are one…we feel **_everything_** the other is feeling."

"Oh…I'm sorry," she cooed.

Her fingers slid in a teasing manner up his spine, increasing in pressure as they grew nearer Selmak. He could feel Selmak stretch in anticipation. Together the three of them became as one again and again, losing track of time and losing themselves in each other's affections.

It was some time before Jacob tuned back in to the world around him as he gently lay with Janet.

"Sorry," he whispered between his affectionate kisses. "I couldn't help it…I had no idea!"

"No idea?" she managed to asked, while he was kissing her mouth.

"This is my first time with Selmak on board," he explained, looking down at Janet, his hand playing gently with her hair. He even giggled at the state of euphoria he was still in. "Selmak said there were no words to explain it and that I just had to experience it for myself…she was right!"

"And what is she doing right now?" she asked, caressing his face.

Jacob turned inward, his senses reaching out to Selmak. She was purring softly in her own state of euphoria. She gently hugged him, extending her gratitude.

"She's purring and feeling very…very content," he smiled while kissing Janet again.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Janet -**

His breath was hot against her neck in between his deep, moist kisses. And his fingers…Janet inhaled deeply as his fingers touched her in just the right way and in areas she never even thought were sensual. Whether Jacob learned this through experience or from Selmak, Janet didn't care. She felt so alive as he pleased her again and again.

His didn't care for himself. Everything he did was for her benefit. His movements were slow and enticing. Nothing was ever rushed or hurried. It was as if they had an eternity to perform the act of making love. Even how he whispered his affections into her ear seemed to roll slowly from his lips. She heard rumors of how passionate the Tok'ra were but she never knew what a blended man was capable of…until now.

"We do love you Janet," he whispered, moving her hand to the back of his neck.

She felt Selmak move beneath her hand. Startled she yanked it away.

"_Do not be afraid, my love_," Selmak cooed, putting Janet's hand back. "_You as a Doctor already know that the area exposed is highly sensitive. And now you know why._"

Janet smiled and understood at last. She lost all track of time as her euphoria consumed her. His kisses were deep and passionate as was all his affections for her. And she somehow managed to return that passion to both him and Selmak. Although at one pointed, Janet's attention drifted because she was concentrating on what she was feeling. From the expression on his face when he pleaded with her to put her hand back suggested that it really had been a long time for both him and Selmak. Of course Janet understood as it had been some time for her as well.

Sometime later when he relaxed onto her, Janet listened intently to him as he apologized for his passionate cry and tried to explain how it was his first time with Selmak within him. To him these were new sensation of euphoria he had just experienced and that he just couldn't keep it all inside. He was talking too fast and sounded so excited. There was some light, enough that she could see the amusement in his eyes.

Then when he fell silent, his gaze changed. Such affection filled those eyes as he smiled at her. She trembled deep inside. She had forgotten what it was like to have a man look her in that way. She missed it. While her husband was an idiot he did truly love her early in the relationship. He just couldn't compete with her, especially not once she became a Doctor. Because in his mind, she became stronger than him and his ego couldn't handle it.

For a long time, Janet was hurt and wouldn't even consider accepting dinner invitations from men after the divorce. She focused on her work. And over the years that was all she knew. Then when she was ready to have a man back into her life her reputation often dissuaded would be suitors from calling. Perhaps that was why she said yes to Jacob.

"I do love you Janet. Selmak and I both do love you so very much," he said softly. "You don't have to say it back. We know it's too soon for you."

"I don't want tonight to end," she whispered back, wrapping her arms and legs around him, not knowing what else to say but knowing what he told her was true.

"I don't want it to either," he said, his handing tenderly caressing her face. "But we will have many nights ahead of us."

"But none will be as tonight…our first time," she said and turned her face away, embarrassed with herself for not wanting tonight's pleasures to end. "Sorry."

Jacob said nothing. He gently turned her face back towards his, smiled, and then kissed her deeply. Their passion for each other slowly came to light again. Janet could feel how much he and Selmak loved her by the passion of their kisses and how their caresses lingered pleasurably. Their love was deep. Deeper than any love any man had every given Janet.

Again, like before, they were consumed by their passion for each other. Janet's senses were only aware of the man in her arms, giving to him as he gave to her. The rest of the world didn't exist as far as she was concerned. All that mattered was the one goal the three of them were striving to achieve. When finally they were as one and their mouths quickly muffled their cries of ecstasy.

He spoke of his and Selmak's affections repeatedly between his passionate kisses as they slowed and lengthened. Janet was unable to return the sentiment. She was afraid to. Still unsure if this was truly passion from her for Jacob or pure unadulterated lust because it had been so long since she last had sex with a man. And she didn't want to hurt his feelings after all they had gone through.

It was some time later when Janet's senses were aware of their surroundings that she felt Jacob pull the blanket over them. She allowed him to hold her in his arms. Together they watched the sun rise. Janet was so surprised that it was morning already.

So surprised, she just had to giggle.

"What?" he asked, his hand caressing her hair.

"I feel like were in a movie," she explained pushing her fingers through his chest hairs. "The bad guys are after us. I'm the damsel, you're the action hero, and…"

"And we just concluded the obligatory sex scene!" he quickly laughed. "Only in this case we made love."

"Yes, you did," she sighed, still trying to sort out her feelings for this man.

Did she love him? Could she love him knowing what he was? A man with a symbiote in his head. Which did have its advantages that Janet took great pleasure in. Then there was Selmak to consider. If Janet did love Jacob, then what of Selmak?

Janet did miss being in love and she felt drawn to him. She felt…a connection with him even though he was old enough to be her father. And she knew Jacob's feelings were true. He's not exactly the kind of man who gives his feelings so freely to people. The evidence was on his hand as the light glinted off his wedding band. She couldn't miss it as his hand caressed her arm that was across his chest.

His love was faithful and everlasting. Her stomach suddenly fluttered at the thought.

"Only question now: How does the story end?" he questioned interrupting Janet's thoughts. "Do we ride of into the sunset together or…"

Janet quickly put her hand over his mouth.

"Don't say anything…let us enjoy this for as long as we can," she requested.

He slowly nodded and she pulled her hand away.

"Sorry," he smiled. "Selmak often says I'm a bit of a sourpuss."

"Selmak and I will have to work on that then," she countered snuggling in his arms.

It **_was_** too soon to say if she loved Jacob or not. But it was also too soon to give up and not discover what lay ahead for her with him. After all, this was only their first date.


	20. The Afterglow

**The After Glow**

Selmak was the most relaxed she had felt in decades! And before she was a bit afraid making love would be radically different being in a man. There was nothing to fear. Nothing at all. The euphoria was the same. Maybe it didn't happen with the same frequency as a woman's. But it was still equally pleasing.

Although, at times it drove Selmak absolutely crazy when Jacob would purposely hold back from his climax. It was hard to not let her anxiousness blend in with his because it had been so long for her. Still, he showed remarkable control. Actually, Selmak quickly learned that Jacob prided himself on his control while making love to a woman. Holding off on the moment as long as possible to where the pleasure almost turned to pain.

Of course, being blended gave Jacob far more control than he ever had before. And was he surprised to learn that because of Selmak's presence the respite time was now practically non-existent! He was quick to make use of this ability too…much to Selmak's delight.

Now, in the after glow, Selmak was satiated and content. As was her host as he continued to talk softly with Janet. Only problem was the neither of them were going to get any sleep. Their love for Janet stretched the act of making love for nearly eight hours. Brief by symbiote standards but apparently for a human and especially from a woman's point of view it was a monumental achievement.

Even now Selmak could see the twinkle in Janet's eyes. The woman reveled in all the pleasure Jacob and Selmak gave her. Of course, Selmak and Jacob enjoyed the pleasures she gave them back! Being a Doctor who has studied symbiotes has its advantages.

But alas, all good things must come to an end.

'Jacob, it is time. Mukong and Misa will be waking soon.'

He sighed heavily.

"Selmak says we have to get up. The boat ride is long. We should be able to catch up on our sleep then."

"Ok," Janet smiled. "Can…can I speak to Selmak?"

"Of course," Jacob replied.

Selmak gently came fore.

"_What is it, my love?_" she asked, continuing to caress Janet's hair as Jacob had been doing.

"I want to apologize for the way I reacted," Janet said, looking somewhat ashamed.

"_Reacted…to what?_"

"When Jacob was making love to me…I pulled my hand away from you. I'm sorry."

"_It is I who should apologize_," Selmak insisted, caressing Janet's face. "_I was anxious…it had been so many decades since…well you know._"

Janet smiled knowing. Selmak's hand slid gently down Janet's neck as she leaned down towards Janet. Not knowing if the time was right or not, Selmak pressed her lips against Janet's.

'Selmak! We don't have time for this!' Jacob complained.

Selmak sighed, pulling away.

"_Sorry, the grouch is complaining that we don't have time. To be honest…I think he was a little jealous of me kissing you!_"

"I am not jealous!" Jacob said as he came fore. "One of us has to be the responsible one and make sure we're on time!"

Janet smiled nervously and then suddenly seemed a little…unsure of something.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"Selmak's kiss…it's different from yours."

"Well of course it is," he smiled warmly. "There are two distinctly different personalities in this one body."

"Then who was making love to me all night?" she asked worriedly.

"That was me," Jacob answered seriously. "Although the love I expressed to you was from both of us."

'Tell her Jacob…she can handle the real truth.'

Jacob took a deep breath as he grabbed hold of Janet's hand, clutching it against his chest.

"To be honest, we didn't want to scare you so only I stayed fore," he explained. "You are so accustomed to only one person making love to you at one time. It is quite different and just as enjoyable when a blended human and its symbiote make love. But it can be a little confusing. Selmak felt that since I was initially attracted to you that I'd be the one to show you our feelings. This way you would be used to my kiss or how I touch you. Then, if the relationship progresses…as we hope it does…Selmak would be more of an active participant. But you don't have to worry about your end…what you did last night was perfect…better than perfect for both Selmak and I."

"_Janet, we both do love you very much_," Selmak added_. " But if you do not want to feel my touch than I will not impose myself upon you. What I experience through Jacob is more than enough to satiate me. Neither of us would do anything that made you feel uncomfortable._"

"One last question," Janet said with a smirk. "How can the both of you make love to me at the same time?"

"_Well, its one thing to describe it but it would be more pleasurable to just show you!_" Selmak grinned excitedly.

'Selmak!' Jacob shouted at her.

"_When we have more time!_" Selmak quickly added, making Janet laugh uncontrollably.


	21. Out At Sea

**Out at Sea**

Mukgong headed below deck. He thought it best to keep his friends out of sight just in case someone was watching the boats. There wasn't much comfort below but that didn't seem to bother Jake or Janet. They were still sleeping soundly in each other's arms.

When the two first arose from their room for breakfast their faces were tired, relaxed, and happy. It wasn't hard to figure out what the two had been doing **_all_** night and into the morning. Jake's cry of passion probably woke up half the neighborhood. Mukong had smiled in the darkness because Jake needed some kind of a release. The man was just _**too**_ intense when he first showed up.

Oh well, at least Misa had not wakened to hear Jake and Janet in the middle of the night!

"Jake!" he called in a hushed tone.

Jake's eyes instantly opened, startling Mukong a bit. He thought for sure he was going to have to give Jake a good shake to wake him up.

"Are we there?" he asked quietly.

"Another fifteen minutes," Mukong answered.

Jake gently slid his arm out from beneath Janet, being so careful to no wake her. Then he stood up and head towards the doorway with Mukong.

"Thank you, my friend…for everything," Jake spoke softly.

"I'm glad you two found each other. Just promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Be happy. Don't let anything take that happiness away from you."

Jake wrapped Mukong in an embrace.

"Don't be such a stranger, come back with Janet and visit us. You are both welcome," Mukong smiled returning the hug. "Perhaps next time I will have a sound proof room for you both!"

Jake's entire face and his ears turned bright red making Mukong laugh!

"I always knew you were a passionate guy, Jake!" he laughed, rubbing it in. "It's good that you don't hold it all inside!"

Mukong turned and told his brother about last night just to make Jake even more embarrassed.


	22. The Home Stretch

**The Home Stretch**

It was a little over a mile's walk from the docks to the gates at Kadena Air Base. It was the longestwalk as far as Jacob was concerned. Too many bad things could happen. Alone with Selmak he could handle them. But he had to worry about Janet. She was a Doctor not a soldier. Although, for a little woman she could run fast!

Mukong and his brother offered their services but Jacob wouldn't have it. The less of his friends involved in this the better. He even gave Mukong the rest of the money he had to split with his brother for all their troubles. Mukong's honor wouldn't allow him to take it. So when they embraced to say their good-byes, Jacob slipped it into his friend's pocket.

"Jacob…you're squeezing my hand too hard," Janet suddenly said.

"What? Oh…sorry," he smiled at her quickly loosening his grip.

He returned to surveying the streets a head of him.

"I think if we stay off the main road we'll be ok," he explained. "However, there is only one road for over a quarter of an hour that leads directly to the gates. If there's trouble…that's were it would most likely be."

"Are you certain? Maybe they gave up trying to find us."

"My gut's telling me different. And I always listen to it. Selmak's got a tingling sensation in her tail too. So I know we should be on guard. Just don't let go of my hand and do as I say."

She nodded and they finally set out.

They had only been walking for only about ten minutes when Jacob threw himself against the side of a building, yanking Janet with him. This time Janet's hand tightened around his as he peered around the corner. Less than a quarter of a block away were two men in black with dark sunglasses on.

"Shit!" he muttered quietly to himself.

'I only see two of them,' Selmak said.

'They're two of who knows how many. Shit! They're probably watching certain intersections hoping to spot us! And I'm sure they are all armed!'

He moved back and glanced down at Janet.

'Jacob…what are you thinking?' Selmak asked in the I'm not sure this is a good idea tone.

"Janet, I need you to trust me on this," he said. "In exactly two minutes, I want you to walk slowly across this intersection."

"Where will you be?"

"Close by. I'm not going to lie to you. I don't have a real weapon to help defend us if necessary and I'd feel much safer with one. This may be our only opportunity to get one. Plus, this will put them on alert. But I know my way around here. I **_will_** get us to safety. I promise."

"Ok, what exactly do you want me to do?"


	23. I Must Be Out of My Mind

**I Must Be Out of My Mind!**

Of all the hair brained ideas Jacob came up with, Janet being the bait was not one she thought he'd ever use! So he was the soldier and she wasn't. Still, Janet felt like her womanhood was being taken advantage of in a situation like this. Thinking back, it wasn't the first time. She'd done it before, flaunting herself to distract a couple of guards in order to help retake control of the SGC back from Hathor.

Only this time she was alone! Jacob said he'd be nearby…somewhere. Yet, thereshe was out there in the middle of the street doing exactly what he said. The entire time wondering if she was in the right frame of mind or not. Maybe she was actually falling deeply in love with him. Because on a normal day, she **_would not_** be doing this! Love does make one do crazy things. She even got married one time because of it!

But the plan worked. The two men approached her with caution. And Jacob? He came up from behind them, taking one out by snapping the guy's neck with his bare hands. The second guard didn't have much of a chance to react as Jacob came up, ramming the same small knife she used to remove the bullets into the man's stomach.

Some people started screaming as Jacob grabbed the guns. Then suddenly Janet was running again. Really with all the running she had done the other day and all the running she will most likely be doing today, she probably wouldn't have to work out for a month! At least this time she had shoes on her feet!


	24. Something Fishy Is Going On Here

**Something Fishy Is Going On Around Here**

Through his binoculars Jack watched from his vantage point. Carter had calculated that Dad would have eventually made his way to Okinawa by now. So, on the chance that she was right, which she probably was as she was right nearly ninety-nine point nine percent of the time, Jack decided to recruit a few US Armed Forces from the base and have them mingling in with the crowded streets. He also had Teal'c on standby with a squad of commandos close by and hidden.

Their other teams' jobs were to report anything suspicious. Carter who was teamed with Daniel and two other teams, reported back with information about Japanese men wearing all black with dark sunglasses on. According to Hammond, who called them once they touched down in Okinawa, his sources told him that the Japanese Yakuzas were interested in Selmak. The description given to Jack fit their MO.

Then Jack spotted a pair of Yakuzas himself. One was huge with raccoon looking eyes and a bandage across his nose. Jack chuckled to himself wondering if Jacob was responsible for the man's face. Hell, maybe it was Janet. She was a fiery little thing! Judging from the scowl on the man's face, he wasn't just here for business!

"_Sir! In the North East quadrant, there's a report of a man and a woman fleeing the scene of an attack,_" Carter's voice sounded over the radio. "_Description fits Dad and Janet._"

"General Emerson's already apprised to locate authorities of the situation if such a thing occurred. They'll take care of the mess. Just remain in your sector. We don't want to accidentally miss Dad or Janet," he ordered.

"_Understood, Sir. Carter out._"

Commotion below caught Jack's eye. Looking, he saw raccoon eyes must have received the same news. His buddy was having a hard time controlling him.

"Jacob, you sure know how to piss a man off, don't you?" he whispered to himself.


	25. Quit Your Bitching!

**Quit Your Bitching!**

This running around bit was really getting on Selmak's nerves! Why couldn't Jacob just run in a straight line? It's not hard to figure out that the quickest way between point A and point B was a **_straight_** line! But **_no_**, Jacob had to drag poor Janet this way and that. Cutting down alleys here and there.

One alley was a little too crowded so they ran into a shop. Selmak spotted a nice dress with matching shoes that Janet might like as they raced through. Coming out onto a street she spotted a handbag that would match too!

And Selmak was getting hungry. With all energy they expended last night, her batteries were running low again. Plus, all the food being cooked around here smelled so good. She was even tempted to grab a piece of teriyaki beef off a skewer from a stand when Jacob paused to see if it was clear for them to go.

Of course he was paying attention and whacked her for even thinking of such a thing!

Yeah, so what if they were being chased by whom Jacob and Mukong had figured out were the Japanese Yakuzas. They're the only people Mukong was aware of with the funds to try and take Jacobon American soil then bring them to Japan. The only mistake they made was underestimating Jacob and Selmak's recovery abilities.

'Selmak! I can't concentrate on what needs to be done with your mind meandering about in there!' he shouted at her as they hurried down a busy street. 'We're not here to shop!'

Selmak stuck her tongue out at him.

'Grow up!' he snarled.

'You weren't this grumpy this morning!'

'I didn't have half a dozen Yakuzas on my **_ass_** at the time!'

Jacob glanced back and Selmak could see they were being chased.

'Actually, there are eight Yakuzas,' she pointed out.

'SELMAK!'


	26. Have We Met Before?

**Have We Met Before?**

The gates were in his sights. Jacob was out of options. They had to make a run for it. Now he wished he hadn't dropped the guns back in that alley. He had only done so because he didn't want to risk shooting innocent people. Regardless, he ran as fast as he could pull Janet along with him. Only he was so intent on running fast and keeping a hold on Janet that he didn't see a Yakuza coming from the side.

Jacob instinctively let go of Janet's hand before being tackled to the ground. Selmak quickly dampened any pain so Jacob didn't feel much of anything when he hit the paved road. This enabled him to recover quickly wrestling with his attacker until he was finally able to get back to his feet.

There he came face to face with a not so happy, two black-eyed, broken nose Yakuza whose neck veins were distended as far as humanly possible. But it was the other Yakuza behind this one who had a hold of Janet that worried Jacob. As well as the other half dozen or so that had followed them.

There were too many of them and not much time to think about what he should do. So Jacob did the only thing he could so. He surrendered.

"I'll go with you…on one condition!" he said, speaking in Japanese.

"You are in no position to make demands!" black-eyes snarled, sending spittle in Jacob's direction.

"Let the woman go!" Jacob said anyway. "Let her go and I'll go willingly. No troubles."

'Jacob, I don't like this idea of yours,' Selmak said to him, trembling within.

'I'm not going to let anything happen to Janet!' he replied firmly.

"I give you my word," he told the Yakuza.

"Stick it up your ass!" black-eyes growled grabbing Jacob by the throat with one hand and squeezed.

Jacob started gagging and grabbed for the guy's hand.

"Koyama! Let him go!" said the Yakuza who was holding Janet. "He has given his word."

"How do you know he's not lying?" Koyama snapped not taking his eyes off Jacob.

"Because, he is a man of his word. And if you had paid attention you would never have underestimated him!" he countered.

Then it suddenly dawned on Jacob why the guy looked so pissed. Jacob got the better of him and basically dishonored him back at the airport. Now Koyama was looking to get even.

"You may go," the man said in English to Janet while letting go of her and turned to Koyama and Jacob, reverting back to Japanese. "Release him, or be dishonored even more!"

Janet shot Jacob a worried look as Koyama reluctantly released his grip and Jacob gasped for air.

"Go Janet…please…go!" he ordered her as she hesitated near him. He gently took hold of her hand and smiled. "Thank you."

Another Yakuza came over and pushed her to get her moving. Jacob leveled the guy, knocking him out cold with one blow. No one was **_ever_** going to lay a hand on Janet in that way.

"Janet go! We'll be fine!" he pleaded with her.

'Yeah…got any bright ideas?' Selmak asked him as they watched her go.

'We'll think of something…we always do,' he confidently replied to her.

The man who had held Janet appeared to be the leader as the others were following his orders.

"General Carter, you are a most worthy opponent," the leader smiled. "You gave my men a good run. It has been some time since they last earned their pay. However, I must give Koyama a chance to save face. Do not worry…he will not kill you. We are well aware of the symbiote's healing abilities."

Selmak trembled again. As did Jacob this time. Not that anyone other than him or she would know that.


	27. The Man I Love

**The Man I Love**

The last thing Janet wanted to do was leave Jacob and Selmak behind. It wasn't in her nature to walk away from a fight. She was never one to put her own safety before another's. She often risked life and limb while trying to save a life during the heat of a battle. Only none of those reasons were why she was crying. Or why she felt strongly that she was doing the wrong thing.

She **_loved_** them. She knew that now.

She couldn't believe such a thing was possible in such a short time. And yet, it happened. That moment that Jacob told her he loved her, her heart fluttered with excitement. He did his best to leave no room for doubt in her mind when he made love to her. And neither did Selmak. But stillJanet doubted…until now.

Yes, while last night was a wonderful mind-blowing experience she'd only dreamed about, she had already learned **_so_** much about Jacob and Selmak. Both were loyal to family and friends. Both were courageous, always putting themselves in danger to protect her. Both looked out for each other and were there when the other needed them. And Jacob told Janet the most intimate secret of all. Even though it was an accident, he didn't hesitate to explain about Selmak being female. That took a lot of balls and most men would **_never_** have admitted such a thing! Bottom line, Jacob and Selmak would love Janet as she deserved to be love and they had a good and honorable character, which went a long way in her mind.

And **_here_** she was…**_walking_** away. Leaving behind the man and the symbiote she loved.

Turning around, she watched through the blurred vision of her tears as Jacob took a hard punch to his stomach and doubled over. He took another shot to the face. Janet's guilt for leaving him poured through her as the blood streamed heavily down from Jacob's left eyebrow.

That was too much. She couldn't take it anymore and took off running towards them.


	28. Time for the Cavalry

**Time For The Calvary**

Jack had waited before sending in the troops. Janet wasn't out of danger yet. In fact, through the scope he could see she was crying and she had that determined look in her eyes. She obviously didn't like the fact that Jacob was getting the crap beat out of him by raccoon eyes! And knowing Janet the way Jack did she wasn't going to stand idly by!

"Shit!" he exclaimed, emerging from his hiding spot and grabbing his radio. "Alpha squadron, move in now!"

Sprinting as fast as his knees would let him, Jack made a b-line for Janet. He knew the kind of man Jacob was. He wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to Janet or anyone else that he cared deeply for. For that matter, neither would Jack.

Gunfire suddenly erupted. The ground blew up in tiny chunks around his feet as he kept running. His shins started stinging as he felt bits of the concrete bounce off or in some cases embed themselves in the flesh. And Jack was trying to remember if him getting shot at was part of plan A!

'Fuck plan A! Since when does plan A ever work!' he reminded himself while reaching for Janet.

Janet cried out when he wrapped an arm around her stomach, catching her mid stride. She was so focused on getting to Jacob that she didn't realize it was Jack who had grabbed her and was just trying to protect her. And Jack didn't even have a chance to explain himself as her knee shot up fast and hard to his groin. He was **_so_** not expecting that as he fell to the ground, holding himself and gasping for air.

'That definitely wasn't part of plan A!' he managed to think to himself as he tried to look up.

"Colonel! Oh My God…I'm so sorry!" she yelped.

In the distance Jack saw the guns aimed at him and Janet. Their sounds filled their air. Reacting totally on instinct and the desire to stay on Jacob and Selmak's good side, Jack grabbed Janet by her arms. Then he yanked her down on top of him…hoping his body would cushion her fall without doing more bodily arm to himself…and rolled over, hoping to shield her from the bullets that were about to fly and praying that the Commandos got their asses in gear!

"AH! That wasn't supposed to be part of the plan!" he growled after feeling a bullet penetrate the left cheek of his ass!

Bullets ricocheted off the ground around them and Jack thought he was a goner when he **_finally_** heard Teal'c and the Commandos moving in, taking control of the situation.

"You ok, Janet?" he asked, feeling her trembling in his arms and lying there with her eyes squeezed shut.

She slowly opened them and nodded.

"Then maybe we'd better get up before Jacob sees us like this," he smirked. "Don't want him to get any ideas about you and me!"

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm…fine," he gritted through his teeth as he struggled to get to his feet. "Jacob and Selmak better appreciate the fact that I took a bullet in the ass to save you!"

"Don't worry, Sir. They will," she smiled.

He could see she was anxious. Far be it from him to stand in the way of love…if that's what they had for each other.

"Go on, I'm fine," he winced, giving her a gentle nudge.

Janet nodded and hurried off.

"O'Neill…you are injured!" Teal'c observed.

"Oh, it's nothing. I think my pride took more of a hit than anything," he said as he limped towards his friend. "You know, I think I'd rather have my ass be used as a pin cushion by Fraiser and her staff. Cause taking a bullet there is **_way_** more painful!"

"I would not know, O'Neill," Teal'c commented.

"Really? You've never been hurt there?"

"No, I have not."

"Not even a fall?"

Teal'c didn't reply but he did raise his eyebrow.


	29. The Aftermath

**The Aftermath**

The Commandos seemed to have everything in order as Sam and Daniel **_finally_** arrived! She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was mildly disappointed that she'd missed the battle. Although the second she laid eyes on her father engulfing Janet in a huge embrace with his arms and body, Sam had wished that she arrived a little later than she had.

Daniel gratefully kept his mouth shut when she flashed him a nervous smile. It was already strange enough watching her father talking softly, caressing Janet's back and wiping away her tears with his kisses when the only other woman Sam had seen him do such things to was her mother.

But as Sam continued to watch, only so the guys wouldn't give her such a hard time later, she saw how tightly Janet's arms wrapped around Dad and the way she looked up at Dad. Mom used to look at him that way too. Sam just wasn't expecting to see that from Janet. Not towards Dad anyway.

Sam sighed. It didn't take a genius to realize how close Dad and Janet had gotten over the past couple of days. There was affection in their eyes for each other and an intimacy in their touch. And Dad was smiling, a smile that Sam hadn't seen in a very, very long time.

"They actually make a cute couple," the Colonel remarked.

Sam rolled her eyes but smiled. Ok, so Dad and Janet weren't such a strange and bizarre concept after all. How could it be when it was very obvious that Janet made Dad happy and he made her just as happy. In the end, that's all Sam could hope for was seeing her father and her best friend happy.

It was kind of funny how Janet was wiping the blood away from Dad's face as they came over towards Sam. Kind of reminded her of how Mom used to take care of Dad. At least Sam knew Janet was in good hands with Dad because he knew how to treat women properly.

"Sam," he sighed, hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too, Dad."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"

"Dad, it's ok," Sam smiled honestly. "I'm happy for you…for both of you."

"You are?" Janet asked a little bewildered at the moment.

"Yes, I am," Sam answered, hugging her best friend.

"How did you know where to find us?" Dad questioned, wrapping his arm around Janet's waist.

"General Hammond figured you would head to Okinawa when we saw your credit card had been used in Osaka," Sam explained.

"And of course we just **_had_** to come!" O'Neill added cheerfully even though he was grimacing. "Jacob, I thought we were friends. You never mentioned to me that you had a thing for Dr. Fraiser."

"With good reason, my love life is no one's business!" Dad said then quickly turned to Sam. "Well…almost no one's business."

Dad winked at her making her laugh to herself.

"By the way Jacob…your Shelby…it's toast," the Colonel said.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that," Dad frowned.

"Such a shame too. That was a **_really_** sweet ride!"

"Thanks for making me feel **_so_** much better about it, Jack!" Dad muttered.

"You know Dad, I'm sure between you, me and the team we can restore it," Sam suggested.

"And in the meantime, you're welcome to borrow my Mustang when you feel the need to go racing around the streets," Janet added with a devilish grin on her face. "As long as I get to tag along every now and then!"

Dad smiled brightly at Janet and was about to kiss her when the Colonel had to open his mouth again!

"So Janet, you really enjoy riding stick!" the Colonel remarked. Dad's face instantly darkened. The Colonel's eyes about popped out of his head when the realization of what he said just dawned on him. He turned and hobbled away as fast as he could, shouting. "I meant **_drive_**! I **_swear_**, Jacob!"

Dad chased after him!

"Did I mention I took a bullet in the **_ass_** while protecting Janet!" the Colonel shouted over his shoulder just before Dad tackled him to the ground.

"Do men ever grow up?" Sam asked as she and Janet watched two grown men wrestling in the middle of the street.

"In your father's case, I certainly hope he doesn't grow up entirely," Janet smiled.

"Now, you've got to tell me," Sam said but quickly added. "Just…I don't need to hear things in full detail! This is my father we're talking about. There are some things I know he's doing but I don't want to know he's doing."

"Ok, Sam!" Janet laughed. "But I do have to say, Jacob is a wonderful kisser!"

"Ah Janet…I didn't need to hear that!"


	30. One Month Later

**One Month Later**

Selmak lay awake in the darkness. Jacob was sleeping soundly. Janet was sleeping soundly in his and Selmak's arms. But Selmak couldn't sleep. Her mind raced with the memories of how they had reached this day and this new stage in their relationship.

Janet had invited them to live in her home. She gave them a copy of the house key, made room in her closet and even bought a new bureau for some of Jacob's clothes. And Jacob felt like such a fool for only bringing Janet the flowers on their one month anniversary.

Selmak had to remind him that the fact that he remembered to celebrate it was more than enough of a reward for Janet at this point in their relationship. The woman would expect a gift on the one year anniversary. Something like a weekend trip where they could make love all night and into the morning and order room service. Well, that's how Selmak imagined their one year anniversary!

There was no reasons why they wouldn't reach that day. After making such a wonderful impression on Janet in Japan they were already well on their way. In addition Jacob had other key qualities to ensure his and Selmak's continued relationship with Janet. For instance, Jacob was already toilet trained. Allison taught him well to put the seat back down when he was done. And if he forgot, Selmak was there to remind him. He wasn't a slob. In fact, if anything he was a bit anal about cleaning up after himself. Plus, the fact that he could cook was a **_huge_** bonus! Janet often commented that Jacob was spoiling her with his cooking whenever he made an Italian dish for her. And no she wasn't just being nice she had actually meant it.

'Selmak, go to sleep,' Jacob yawned.

'I am sleeping, you're dreaming,' she soothingly whispered back.

And to think, none of this would have happened if Jacob hadn't plucked up enough courage to ask Janet out to dinner. Little did they know when they had picked Janet up that they would go on the adventure of a lifetime. Pfft! Selmak hadn't even realized that they'd make love with the woman so soon! Or that they'd be doing it on a regular basis!

Selmak had to admit that Janet had an insatiable appetite that could wear a blended man and his symbiote down. And she was eager to experience what it was truly like when both Selmak and Jacob participated in the act of making love to her.

Of course, Jacob who loved o be in control had to learn how to share in the affection! Selmak giggled loudly when he finally figured out how they could work as a team. He was very eager to try again and again and again. His enthusiasm revitalized Selmak in ways she hadn't imagined.

The void in her heart was now filled. A vital piece of her life was now completed. The same could be said for Jacob who took to living each day as though it were the last. Some of life's lessons were hard to swallow. But Jacob had always been a smart man and a good learner.

Together he and Selmak gave their entire hearts, bodies, and souls to Janet. They loved her deeply and as completely as a blended pair could love a person. And in turn, Janet gave them the same deep, passionate love back kiss for kiss, stroke for stroke.

Selmak just wondered when she and Jacob were going to pluck up enough courage to ask Janet to marry them.

'Don't worry, Sel. We'll ask her when the moment is right,' Jacob mumbled to her.

'But as a man, how do you know when the moment is right?'

'Trust me…we'll know. We'd just better inform Sam about our intentions first.'

'Right, wouldn't want her to get weirded about Janet becoming her stepmother!'

'Good night, Selmak,' he yawned.

'Good night, Jacob.'

"_Good night, our sweet Janet,_" Selmak whispered, kissing her on the forehead.

Selmak finally fell asleep, looking forward to their next adventure.


End file.
